Cry of the Angel: Genesis
by Celestial Toya
Summary: The ancient kingdom of Genesis has reached its point in need of a new ruler for the next century. Only those who have been chosen shall battle for their title. REVISED
1. The Letter

Cry of the Angel

Episode One: Genesis

_'Have you know I will haunt you and cause you to suffer until me meet again…'_

            **Disclaimer**: Please note that I do not own any element of Pokemon, owned and produced by Nintendo, Game Freak, 4 Kids Productions, Kids WB, and any other supporting companies affiliated with Pokemon. This will only appear once for every episode, so be aware of that.  

**Note**: This fan fiction is to be a three part series of episodes with many chapters and pages to each part. Cry of the Angel consists of altered moments from the bible and at times may have very harsh language along with intense violent chapters and plots. Children under thirteen would be strongly suggested not to read without parental discretion because I don't want to get into trouble and I have great hopes for this trilogy. Angel's Unity ranges in many genres from dark, angst, fantasy, drama, supernatural, romance, and action/adventure. About ninety percent of the ideas are all original, except for the other ten percent, which I have analysed and changed to fit in with the story. Read and enjoy! (I suggest reading the prologue, it's important ^_^) 

~~

Prologue

            Every adventure and tradition has a beginning. Each one is unique, exciting, and changes the life of many people. But where does this story begin? Does it begin? Or is it just another folk tale similar to the creations story?  As interpreted from the bible, Genesis was the beginning, and is also the name that was given to the first Pokemon Master and Trainer to exist on Earth. Though his real name lays a mystery, his life as a Pokemon Trainer started just like many others had. His first glimpse of an alien creature in the back of his village startled him. He saw to large eyes squinting through the openings of the green furry bush. They stood still and glared at the young boy with caution. Genesis ran from his discovery and until months later he decided to set off into the world and see if there happened to be anymore of these creatures. He named the creature a _Pokemon _because of its large poking eyes and the only time he had seen it, one. 

On his journey, or quest for discovery, he did find more of these creatures that were less cautious and approached Genesis kindly. His first Pokemon was a Pikachu; small, timid, and had the powers of electricity running through its two red cheeks. Genesis was astonished that the small Pikachu had the power of the fiercest lightning storms, so he searched even further and began teaching the Pokemon how to fight and how to use their powers in control. As he became older he was finding himself a part of the creatures. Everywhere he went they seemed to have an interlocked bond with him of trust. Genesis was also revealing powers within himself. No they weren't physical, but mentally. He could telepathically communicate his thoughts to the Pokemon and nature. 

It was only ten years in to his quest where Genesis was now a fully-grown man and had a great sense of knowledge about the recently found species. He found that there was a Pokemon for each of the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. For those Pokemon who did not consist of these powers, Genesis categorized them to where they should belong, or to what they were most close to. His telepathic powers were beginning to increase rapidly, and he was showing signs of powers within his body, not mind. He could now read minds perfectly, produce fire, swim unlimitedly without oxygen, create trees from a single drop of blood, and other unnatural inhuman powers known to our knowledge. 

In his mid life, he passed through a small village and heard the news that people were beginning to follow in his footsteps. Mostly every brave citizen had a Pokemon as a pet or for training like Genesis did. For years he stayed in the small mountain village and taught his knowledge to a group of students at a nearby academy-like school. His best students were two young twin boys. One with long platinum blonde hair, and the other with hair darker than the night sky itself. The blonde boy's name was Solem, and the other, Salem. He personally trained the two young boys because he could sense in their minds the power they had within themselves. It was pure and uninterrupted so he left the school and took the two boys along with him on his journey. Their powers were beginning to multiply madly and both had the same amount of power within themselves. However, their personalities were quite opposite to Genesis' acknowledgment. Solem was more kind, generous, and realistic. Salem was full of greed, frustration, and jealousy because he suspected the Genesis was beginning to favour Solem more than he could benefit from. 

In Genesis' last thirty years, he brought his students back to his home village and settled himself once again after sixty years of training. He was now the first Master of the strange creatures. He possessed their same powers, abilities, and strengths; he was given an identity, which is known as, _Master Of The Elements_. But he would not stop there. He continued training privately and upgraded himself even further beyond that—being a _Sacred Master. _This meant that he almost had the power to create Pokemon and morph himself into one. The people of his village praised upon his feet and a master plan was discarded from their minds. The village was to be removed from its prairie location, and people from villages far and wide would come together and build an enormous kingdom upon the centre Earth mountain range known as Centro-Terra. Indeed the kingdom was built. Massive it was, spread across the whole range and surrounded by tick deep pools of water. As breathtaking as it was to Genesis (being built in his honour) he knew that his passing time was coming nearer by the day. Who would take over after he passed on? 

It finally came to his mind. His two past-time favourite students would be the most suitable rulers, but which one is was more suitable? Each twin had great powers— well exceeding normal than others. Both became Master Of The Elements, so the decision put so much stress upon Genesis' elderly and fragile body. In his last few days upon Earth, the top cantered coliseum on the highest middle mountain was complete and Genesis made a declaration to the kingdom. Solem versus Salem in a decision making battle. Whoever won would claim their role as Genesis, and they would also receive his powers. Salem was quick to the chase and invited millions upon millions of civilians to gather and watch the final determining battle. And as Salem had predicted, the Palace of Centro-Terra was filled with travellers of the world. 

It was Genesis' last night and last few final hours. The battle began. Just before the first command was placed, the stars lined perfectly, and an eclipse took place, separating the sun and moon into perfect halves. Solem stood under the sun, while Salem stood beneath the dark light of the moon. The four highly raised temples that sat on the top of the four identical mountains aligned with their corresponding planets. The Earth Temple was obviously directed to the home planet, the Air Temple lied under Jupiter, Fire aligned with Mars, and finally the Water Temple lined up with Mercury. Brilliant auras of light shot from the tops of the temples and lightened the parted velvet sky. 

Genesis was on his last few minutes of breathe. Sitting at his private viewing box raised upon the sides of the coliseum, his body trembled and a small gasp of air was released from his mouth. His eyes shut softly, his heart sank, and he was gone. The battle had lasted hours and finally it was called as a tie when Genesis was found dead in his throne. What would become of Solem and Salem? The outcome was even, just as their powers were, and their ruler, teacher, and father figure had died right before their eyes. The council of the Centro-Terra Kingdom gathered and offered the brothers to unite and rule together. It was their only option and Salem objected the offer, spitting in his brothers face. He wouldn't dare to rule alongside with his _perfect_ brother and favourite to their Master Genesis. He would rather be killed than to be with him in power. So Salem declared that every century they would re-unite from death and fight once again for their identity. Salem left, and never returned once again. The Palace was abandoned, waiting for its two Masters to return and inhabit it once again. 

~~__

Chapter 1- The Letter

            It was only mid-day and it was beautiful. The thick blades of grass waved across the thick rich lands of the mountainous countryside, rushing the thick crisp air to your face. All was calm and quiet as usual in the small town of Pallet, which today was sitting quietly under the tall crystal-clear blue sky. Great old trees stood on its wild flower hills; they stood with their branches stretched out and tall as if they were reaching to the heavens above. The fenced area around the Oak Laboratory was dusty from the playing Pokemon in the fields and the running heard of at least ten Tauros shook the earth beneath their hooves.  Just breathe in the air and relax, you've finally made it home Ash. 

            A thin smile of relief stretched across Ash's face, and a tiny tear drop fell from his eye as he looked upon a small white house with red roof shingles, with a small tomato and rose garden at the side. This was a place he called 'home,' and it surely was. He sized for the white picket gate door, opened it, and walked along with Pikachu up the flagstone path that was carefully aligned with small pansies on the side. He was coming closer, and yet getting hotter by the minute under the thick dirty trainers hooded cloak he was standing under. All he could hear was the front door slowly opening. His muscles tensed and he heard the sweet melancholy gasp of his Mother, Delia Ketchum. He removed his hood and saw her standing on the front porch. As usual she was wearing a small skirt and her pink shirt, with her tied in a ponytail. But something was different. He could see signs of her body aging. Delia was pressing into her mid forties and it had been three years since she had seen her little boy. 

            For a moment on end, they stared into each other's eyes. Delia's eyes were filled with deeper wisdom, and Ash's were youthful and shaded with a golden brown tinge.  Delia wiped her tears with a handkerchief and met her son halfway down the flagstone path, which they built together when Ash was a small toddler.

            It felt good to feel his mother's grasp once again around his thin muscular body. He could feel the damp sensation of Delia's tears cascading down his sleek cloak—he gripped her tighter within his arms. At first he had almost forgotten what she would like or even if it was reality because three years away from her was the longest he had ever been. After the Johto League had ended when he made his shocking victory, a lengthy argument between Ash and Delia erupted, causing them to split. He could still see himself tipping his mothers china cabinet over. The smashing of the priceless glass rang through his ears, and the deep voice he had when he cursed to his mother with every chance he could get. Delia fell to her knees and screamed in agony as the front door slammed violently in front of her. Once again she was alone without her husband, and most important, her son which she truly loved. 

            Ash blinked and nodded his head shamefully about his temper he had three years ago to the day. He let go of Delia and once again they looked upon each other. 

            Delia ran her hands along his rugged and unshaven face filled with hundreds of black hair. His eyes had thick black circles beneath them—Ash hadn't slept in weeks. "Your home," she gulped giving him a sense of welcome. She threw herself onto his body once again and felt his muscles pressing against her much smaller figure. "You're all grown up!" She continued and looked down on Pikachu whom looked to be ten times more powerful than before. She sighed and her only wish was that they didn't run away from each other. If only she could turn back time and watch her little boy grow into the man he was now. 

            "Mom," he replied pulling Delia from his body, "I-I wanted to tell you that I'm so—" 

            Delia interrupted him by placing her forefinger over his lips. She shut her eyes and ran her fingers through the thick locks of his hair. "Leave the past behind us and together we can make our future. (She glanced quickly upon his clothes) Now get into the house, your filthy!" She wailed, pulling Ash by the arm. Pikachu trailed closely behind anticipating the greeting from Mr. Mime. 

            Ash thought to himself, "Yep—everything's back to normal again." 

            Ash his first foot entered the house he felt a rush of cool conditioned air against his tired and stressed body. Everything was where it should be in the front doorway, and the small joined living room with the television in the corner by the windowsill; the Orange Islands Trophy he received years back was still shining brightly beside the sunlight. The couch was pressed against the wall with sentimental pictures of his childhood and mother. But something was missing. Everything was in place. The fireplace had just been dusted, and the hardwood floors had been polished. At first he thought it would have been the china cabinet he broke three years ago—

            "Mom," he called. Delia turned around. "Where's Mimey?" 

            That's it; that was the missing puzzle piece. Delia's housemaid and best friend Pokemon, Mr. Mime was nowhere to be seen. Pikachu looked around with her big brown eyes and felt a missing presence within the room. If Mimey were around, he would be trampled or run over by the suction of the vacuum cleaner—popping headache pills every second from its constant annoyance. 

            "As funny as it sounds," Delia answered, scratching the back of her head with a small humorous smile, "Mimey left because he was fed up from cleaning! Funny, isn't it?" She chuckled folding Ash's cloak in her hands. She didn't seem to be too upset about it, so Ash joined in laughing. "Now I'm just going to go throw your clothes (she searched through his bag and noticed he was washing his underwear plenty) in the wash—go get changed, we have an appointment with Professor Oak at five." 

            Ash did what he was told and walked upstairs to the end bedroom on the left. He reached for the brass handle and opened it quickly. Everything in the room was left as it was. His window was open and he could hear the three-headed bird, Dodrio screeching on a hill in his back yard. He shut the window hesitantly and sat on the top bunk of his bed. While in the process, he bumped his head off the plaster white ceiling remembering how tall he had gotten over the past few years. The room needed some adjusting. All of his posters of the Indigo League television how were up, and taped against the wall next to his mattress was the Elite Four. Bruno looked so real in the poster that Ash looked back in time to where he met him while training for the Indigo League championships. He put his hands under his fluffy feathered pillow and felt a rough crumpled ball of paper. He pulled it out and read the small chicken-scratch text. 

            _Dear Mom,_

_If you're reading this by now, don't expect me to be in Pallet. I've left alone with Pikachu and the others. I've decided to leave because I can no longer stand living like this—constant arguing is not my idea of a family, sorry. _

_I'm gone to look for Dad, so don't expect me to write or call because you wont be hearing from me for a long time and I think its best that way. You're not a good Mother anyways to me, never telling me about Dad or where he is. I think he left you because he couldn't stand being around you. I'm in the same shoes as him right now and I'm set out to find him. Last I heard he was near Saffron City. _

_Tell Misty and Brock for me that they can go their own ways now—actually it's quite better that way. I'll avoid less nagging and fighting. And its not like I didn't enjoy being with them, I just need some time alone, time to be isolated…away from you. Hope the china cabinet is replaceable!_

_Good-bye,_

_Ash. _

Ash sat on his squishy bed in despair. How, he thought. Could I ever say that to my own mother? He noticed some crease marks in the paper than were the salty dried up residue of his mother's fallen tears. He ripped the paper to shreds and into tinier pieces after that. He chucked the newly made confetti into the garbage pale and hit himself repeatedly. 

"I didn't even say I loved her—" he hissed to his reflection in the mirror. "Look at you, you must have had the word 'bastard' written all over your face when you wrote this!"  He continued bashing himself verbally until he thought about how stupid his search for his Father was. He wasted three years of his childhood looking for him knowing that his so-called 'father' was the asshole, not Delia. Ash's father left his mother after she had given birth. 

For three years he had wasted childhood. He walked out of the front door with a heavy backpack clenched to his neck and Pikachu straggling tiredly behind. He left as a fifteen-year-old and returned as an adult, at eighteen. He didn't get too far during that time. All he could come up with was a single picture of his father when he was a young boy fighting for his Marsh Badge at the Saffron City Gym against an unknown trainer.  All he could think about while he got changed into some casual clothes was how Misty and Brock were doing in life. Misty would almost be nineteen, and Brock would be in his late twenties. Misty was probably fighting in Cerulean City being one of the Gym Leaders, and Brock—married with kids, a top Pokemon breeder and living happily with his wife. Ash's mind was filled with mixed feelings and frustration. _Why did I leave? _

He slipped on the last of his clothes, tied up his bead necklace and slicked his spiky hair up. Heading to the bathroom he was keen on shaving before going to Professor Oaks Laboratory. What did he need to see him about anyways? He searched through the wooden bathroom drawers and cupboards. Unlucky as he was, he found not extra razors or shaving cream—only a small bottle of hair moose, which he used to keep his hair spiked. He took his mind off things and went back downstairs to join Pikachu on the couch. She looked very comfortable and relaxed for once. Slurping with her small tongue, droplets of dark red ketchup. She hadn't had ketchup in ages. 

"Did you miss that taste?" He asked getting a little nod from Pikachu. 

"Pika-pi!" She replied happily. 

Ash laughed and walked into the kitchen. It still had that fresh aroma of freshly baked foods. His mouth watered when he opened the refrigerator door and saw two large dinner plates filled with at least ten different kinds of Japanese cuisine. 

Delia grunted behind the refrigerator door. Ash jumped up. 

"That's for later!" She bellowed. "Are you ready?" She asked closing the door in front of Ash, almost catching his hair inside. 

"Yep, let's go," he said walking out into the family room where Pikachu was continuing to eat the ketchup straight from the bottle. She followed quickly behind and jumped up to her groove in Ash's left shoulder. Delia turned off the light and locked the front door, joining her son holding his strong hand. 

Hand in hand, they walked slowly down the pathway up the hill to Professor Oak's laboratory that was filled with many unexplainable and neat objects regarding Pokemon. A small windmill at the east end of the building was cooling a rounded shape lab, under the hot sun. As they came closer along the green flowered fields they could hear the soft sounds of the Pokemon in the backfields of Professor Oaks home. Hundreds of different kinds from trainers across the years rested, waiting to be transported or to be picked up by their trainers. And it was the first thought that crossed Ash's mind. How where his Pokemon? After three years of abandoning them, he thought they would never look at him again—or so he thought. 

The doorbell rang and Ash could hear the footsteps and much older voice from Professor Oak. His walking had slowed down during the years, but nothing could tear him away from his research. The door opened widely and there he was, after three years he had changed a bit, but still was the same image fresh in Ash's memory. Professor Oak moved closer to his long awaited friend and approached him with both arms open. Ash hesitated slightly and hugged the genius. 

Professor Oak patted him on the back as he continued to hug Ash. "Good to see you home—finally," he began moving away from Ash's body and looking down on Pikachu, "my, you have become stronger too I see?" 

Pikachu nodded politely. 

"Come in," he continued holding the door open. He paused for a minute and all they could hear was a gulping and squishing sound sliding rapidly down the hallway. Professor Oak had a brief look of terror upon his face. Then the door at the end on the hallway flew open and out came a large purple glob of violet ooze. And that's exactly what it was. Muk, Ash's sludge-type Pokemon still was happy as ever to see his trainer. 

Ash's big brown eyes widened as Muk jumped forcefully onto him, knocking him from his feet and onto the red carpet. Muk's face was full of happiness and his slit for a mouth opened fully and licked Ash's face repeatedly. 

"Glad to see you too!" Ash shouted sarcastically moving Muk from his face.  He glanced over at Professor Oak with eyes narrowed and an expression for 'help' on his face. 

"Okay Muk, we have important business to discuss— come on," Professor Oak announced snapping his fingers. Muk calmed down and gave Ash one last lick then returned back into nature where it belonged. "So, if you would all follow me please," he said walking upstairs to the lounge. It was a tall cathedral room with a large cylinder shaped window from where you could look down upon Pallet. Ash, Pikachu, and Delia sat on the couch and like an old grandfather, as he was, sat in a nice old red lazy chair. 

Professor Oak waited till they were comfortable and sparked up their conversation, offering them some appetizers on a small platter. "So, Ash—" he said, "how was your 'little' vacation?" Professor Oak asked with a sarcastic tone Ash highly disagreed with. 

"Hell," he replied without looking at the Professor. "Why do you ask?" 

Delia could feel tension between the two and cut in before an argument had risen because professor Oak was so good to Ash throughout the years then Ash just left without a single goodbye. All Ash did was leave a letter on Samuel's doormat asking him to take care of his Pokemon, where the variety of Poke Balls lied next to the letter. Of course Professor Oak had no problem with Ash leaving his Pokemon with him, but abandoning them for three years without a check-up or single call made him furious. "So Samuel, I think now would be a good time to tell Ash the good news!" Delia interrupted shoving a piece of cookie into her mouth, grunting. 

Professor oak raised his eyebrows and scrunched his face. "Well I'm glad you called a few weeks ago," he explained gaining Ash's full attention and eye contact, "because you've received a rather overwhelming offer (he reached inside his white lab coat and pulled out a small envelope with Ash's name and address engraved into it) from the Elite Government (he passed the letter to Ash)." 

Ash gulped his saliva and blinked one or twice down upon the letter. This is why he had to come home immediately, but what did the Elite Government want with him? He opened the envelope forcefully, almost tearing the notice inside. His heart pounded as the paper flew into his eyes. He opened the tri-folded letter and his heart sunk. It was written in bold calligraphy so it must have been for good reasons. Delia nudged Ash's leg and he focused of the neatly written message. 

_Dear Mr. Ashura Ketchum of Pallet,_

_One hundred years has passed since the last Genesis Battle, and we are pleased to inform you that you have specially been chosen, out of billions, to participate in this joyous ritual. For years we have observed the strengths and abilities of each trainer that had participated in either three Pokemon Leagues or more. Those with a strong history of victory, or importance, have qualified and were narrowed down to you and one other trainer. _

Ash could feel his stomach rumble fiercely. Him? Out of billions was chosen— he was dreaming it. But he continued to read with all eyes on him. 

_The centennial event will take place between the middle of dusk and dawn on the thirtieth day of December, year two thousand and fifty. We strongly suggest that a forwarding reply would be sent to the Elite Government as soon as possible so arrangements and future plans can be made. _

_Thank-you, and we await your arrival for the battle of the century. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lance Firewind_

Head Master Of The Elite Four

"So?" Delia blurted loudly. "What is it? (She looked at him intensely, his face was shallow and something didn't look right) Tell me!" She commanded and hit him on the back to snap him out of shock. Pikachu had mixed feelings about zapping him, but she controlled herself and waited. 

Ash was so tense he didn't even bother to look at the second attachment to the letter, which was probably directions or other certain important notices leading to the coming events. His mouth was shaking and he felt he was hit again from the mighty forces of Mew and Mewtwo. He wasn't expecting anything like this. Now he was sure it was a vivid dream, but he could feel the sharp pain of Pikachu jagged tail inside his waist, so it must have been real. "Someone slap me," he thought. Delia and Samuel sat in awe, mouths hanging open and ready to snatch the letter from his tight grip if he didn't speak up sooner or later. 

Delia nudged him once more and he began. "I-I've been chosen…" 

"For?" She raised her voice. Professor Oak moved in closer making Ash more nervous. 

Pikachu's two ears perked up like a rabbit. She was on all fours and listened in. 

Ash exhaled and spilled out the information as quickly as he could. "I've been chosen to fight for Genesis."

- **End of Chapter****__**


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2- Trapped

            Sitting horror-struck and sinking into the creases of the couch cushions, Ash couldn't believe what he had just read on the letter he had received from the highly powerful leader of the Elite Government and the four Masters. Living a true lie, Delia glanced down upon the letter and read it with her own eyes. The only sentence which caught her eye made her heart sink with joy. "_You have specially been chosen," _was the sentence, which made her a believer. She looked into Ash's matching golden brown eyes and smiled. Professor oak took the letter and felt he was about to have a heart attack—a man his age; anything could be possible with news like that. 

            "I-I-It can't be?" Ash choked, nearly falling to his knees. "Me— they chose me! Hell, I haven't been in pro-training for three years!" Ash's sudden urge to cheer crossed his mind, and he rose to his feet and shot up his arms and pounced upon his mother. Delia gave a quick gasp of air; Ash wasn't that little anymore. Anyways, as a good mother, she held him and congratulated him on his promotion— which was more likely to change his life. Every centennial anniversary, the top masters of the world would gather, categorize trainers upon their success and skills, then sort them to levels of which they had reached in training. Those who were the strongest would qualify; the top two would be matched together and fight for their identity as Genesis. Being Genesis, he or she would be identified as the leader of the Centro Terra palace until the passing of their life. 

            "Congratulations Ash, you do deserve this," Professor Oak said without getting up from his chair. Obviously he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see the day when his grandson Gary would sit upon the throne. Yet, he was faithful to his word and happy to see a well-respected trainer from his own town reach the possibility. "I suggest you begin training again— December is only two months away. And to be precise (he said getting up and raised his finger) it is two months to the day!" 

            Ash rolled his eyes, and beamed across the room to where he saw a calendar hanging above a library of research books that hadn't been used for years. Each book had at least two centimetres of dust upon them. 

            "Training—" Ash sighed "—hopefully I will still have the respect of my Pokemon." He continued. He hadn't thought of how all of his other Pokemon would react if he just appeared before them, expecting a welcome or greeting. All he could image in his mind was a pact of Pokemon turning their noses up to his face, and walking away from him. He clenched his fists as he analyzed the situation. 

            Professor Oak stepped in on Delia's cheering, "Now would also be a good time to pay your loyal friends a committed visit, although you will notice some of them will not be present," the genius suggested, nodding slightly.             

            "What do you mean some won't be present?" Ash replied, knocking his leg into the side of the glass coffee table, giving out a grunt of pain. 

            "Follow me," Professor Oak answered. 

            It was news after news for Ash. Being accepted and learning that not all his Pokemon had stayed with Professor Oak was quite overwhelming to take in one after another. Professor Oak led them down narrow hallways, and through certain stations of his laboratory where he would study the generics of each Pokemon type and species. Models after models of life like creatures hung from the ceiling and sat on cabinets entrapped with glass. Delia also took the opportunity of looking at the older pictures that were sketched from their old friend and companion, Tracey Sketchit. Her favourite was a spell casting attack from the might, yet timid, Celebii. A small creature with great powers to kill and lead one of trouble into the future, past, or present. It's shallow green arms and lightened pearly eyes glowed a circling aura of light as it was enduring its power. Another figure, which caught Ash's attention, was the G.S Ball; a solid and impossible gold and silver Poke Ball that was damn near impossible to open and release whatever was lying inside. 

            As they exited the lab, they walked through a sliding door that separated the wild fields from the inside. There, they could see bright and wavy green fields. Enriched with nature's elements of thick fur tress, willow trees, and pools of fresh shimmering water, the preservation land was like a heaven for resting Pokemon. Each creature was running, playing, eating, or sleeping under the shade of the nearest tree and out of the scorching sunlight. Ash squinted his eyes and looked hard for a glimpse of what was left of his Pokemon. First he sighted his Tauros, which wasn't hard, all you had to do was look for a circling cloud of brown dust. Also his mighty Snorlax, the tiny Bulbasaur, the evolved Magnium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, and the rare red-winged Noctowl. Disappointed as he was, Ash wasn't that all surprised that those who had left didn't care about him anymore. Leaving your Pokemon for more than three years without returning was abandonment, which most trained Pokemon feared. 

            "Well, your free to reunite yourself with them—if they turn away, don't disturb them!" Professor Oak warned him and nudged him through the circular door. 

            At first, Ash walked slowly, noticing a small eye connection with his Magnium but the rest seemed to be occupied with themselves and didn't care to look up to him. So he paced forward more quickly, anxious to reunite with his old companions and friends. The air was fresh as it pressed against his skin and sank into his pores. It softened his tense muscles as it caressed them. As he drew nearer, all but Magnium waited on their hind legs and feet. Magnium was larger than normal. Its large tropical flower that was spiralled around its neck was brightly colourful— warding off a brilliant aroma. It smelled as fresh as it did when Ash caught it up in the mountains when it was only a determined little Chikorita. 

            At long last he came face to face with his second catch in the Johto region. Ash bent down and supported himself with the stump of the great tree. "Wow, you've grown so much," Ash whispered politely to the female creature who used to have a crush on him. Magnium looked away from his face for the first time in minutes. "I-I understand if our bond is destroyed —and I don't blame you (the other Pokemon began directing their attention to his apology) because I had no right to abandon you." Ash covered his damp eyes with his hands. It was the first time he was crying for plead in years. 

            Magnium hesitated to forgive, but gradually looked deep into her trainer and remembered how it was when they were together. She looked at him with her two big red eyes, a grown boy—more likely a grown man. She could remember how jealous she was of Pikachu and still, her rival had never left Ash's side. It was trust and Magnium was ready to start that bond with Ash once again. She stomped her feet and knelt beside the sulking trainer in despair. With her brontosaurus-like head, Magnium rubbed her neck against Ash's broad shoulder. She whimpered and retrieved Ash's attention. He raised his face and saw that all what was left of his Pokemon were observing Magnium's forgiveness towards Ash. 

            Ash sniffed his nose and gulped a breathe of warm air. He wrapped his hands around the large and calm Pokemon he had so longed to communicate once again with. He missed he touch of her head against his body, the constant jealousy and affection, and just the fact of being with her again. If only the other Pokemon felt the same way. 

            "Magnium," Ash breathed, "thank-you— thank-you!" He continued to hold hi arms around her body and giant flower. She nodded and waved her head forgivingly. When they parted, she led him over to another shaded area under a tree where a small burrow of grass had lied. Piles upon piles of thick brown and green grass covered three little lumps that sat beneath. Magnium cleared the blanket of grass and revealed three mid-sized speckled eggs that were incubating safely under the tree. 

            "Your going to be a mother?" Ash bellowed. He cupped his hand over his mouth with disbelief. Magnium moved the eggs around with her mouth and covered them again with the grassy blanket. "I always knew you'd make a good mother!" Then it hit his head, the image of the scrunched letter in his mind reminded him on how he had cursed verbally at his mother and crushed all the hard work she had done to make him happy and the strong person that he was today.  His stomach dropped and he could feel butterflies flying violently into the sides of his stomach walls. He imagined on how many tears Delia must have shed when she held the letter in her hands, and the thought of her cleaning up the smashed china in the family room. 

            Together, Ash and Magnium sat alone on a cliff side and communicated in their own personal way with head adjustments and hand movements. Pikachu backed agreed to back off for a while and grasp upon the others to persuade them to give Ash some sign of them not hating him for what he had done. For hours they sat under the setting sun and watched the day pass before their eyes. Ash could sense the 'mother' inside of Magnium because she was constantly looking back at her nest to see if her eggs were secure. Luckily, Noctowl was there to sit above and guard the eggs. 

            Colours of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows, stretched across the velvet sky as the sun was taking its chronological role to rest and reach into other parts of the world. It sunk slowly beneath a mountain range just outside of the town barriers. Giving off one last shine for the day through the cracks of the mountain range, Ash and Magnium parted. Calling Pikachu to his side with a little whistle from the mouth, they walked back up to the laboratory and called it a day. It was past seven and they could both feel the fresh sushi sinking into their mouths. The craving for food famished them as they drew each and every step closer. Right before he entered the laboratory doors the sky rumbled and a flash of jagged chain lighting stretched madly across the starry sky. Ash jumped off his feet as Pikachu began to power up lighting within her two red cheeks. He passed through the laboratory and with directions from Professor Oak to lead on back home; Ash was plotting to give his mother a formal apology without interruption. 

            Just as he and Pikachu stepped in the front door of the Ketchum household, a downpour of rain exceeding throughout the small mountain village. It was stronger than ever. Constant thumping like footsteps raced back and forwards on the roofs. Sounds of splitting cement echoed through the main roads, causing the green fields to turn grey and muddy. 

            "Dinner will be ready soon, so wash up!" Delia called, tossing teriyaki flavoured chicken in the frying pan. The kitchen fan above spun rapidly. 

            After washing, Ash and Pikachu slumped themselves into their usual placing at the table. Delia walked over to the table with a plate of fried chicken and a bowl full of Soya tossed rice. Sprawled before them was a thick platter filled with varieties kinds of Japanese sushi. Ash's favourite, California rolls, stood aligned on his plate.  He picked up the chopsticks and began to sink his teeth into the mouth-watering food Delia had prepared. He moaned as the food passed through him, telling his mother that it was delicious.  Now would be a good time to apologize to his mother, said a little voice inside his head, urging him to speak up. 

            The rainstorm outside was growing larger. The skies cackled and rumbled with clashed of thunder and strands of bright yellow electricity. Water poured down the back-patio glass doors and window above the kitchen sink. The patio set outside would have blown away if it weren't tied down as well as Delia had done.  

            Ash dropped his utensils and wiped his face with the serviette on his legs. "Mom," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

            Delia put down her chopsticks and could sense what was coming. Ash was bringing the past back into the residence— Delia had a look of irritancy in her eyes. "Ash," she answered placing her hand on his. "If this is about the past, I've forgiven—" 

            Ash interrupted her with a compliment she longed to hear. "You're the best a mother anyone could ever get, and I love you!" Ash bellowed, picking up his chopsticks again. 

            "—Oh Ash!" She cried almost tipping over the table to hold her son. She moved her chair closer and completely forgot about her food that was splattered across the floor. "Your back!" She kissed his forehead lovingly and wiped her tears. She was ready to hear anything from her son again. 

            After they had finished eating, Ash began to tell his mother about his adventures alone with Pikachu on his quest to find his long lost father he had only seen a few times since he was born. He started off from when he traveled to Saffron City and to Goldenrod on the new express magnetic train, and how he fought the fierce storms when he was left all alone outside with Pikachu with no money or food to spare. Going off on an adventure at fifteen with no parental support or guidance was a near impossible task for him. He never called home for money or never asked for help to where to go next. Year after year he blocked himself away from the world, and especially his mother who he had missed dearly. For months he had stayed at nearby Pokemon Centres where many of the Nurses he had met in earlier years were happy to have him and Pikachu. 

            The one conversation that sparked most of Mrs. Ketchum's interest was when after Ash had traveled to Saffron City. Apparently, Ash wasn't "all-alone" in the world and with no money to spare. He did have a home, food, and fresh running water. After he had given up looking for his father, he ventured into the ever so growing, Celadon City: Capital City of the Kanto region. There, he helped rebuild the Celadon City Gym, along with Erika and a few of the city citizens. She supplied him with all of the essentials, and a little token of her gratitude. Ash was sent freely to the Celadon University, located at the peak of the city, Ash took normal school classes of which he had missed throughout the years. He also worked on a future plan for the city, which Erika had been hiding for those two and a half years. Ash denied telling his mother what it was because only he and Erika had known and it was top secret between them. 

            "I was meaning to phone you and tell you about it, but I was afraid you would have blocked me out or changed our phone number," Ash suggested, bowing his head and holding his hands. 

            Delia shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Almost every day I sat by that phone, you wouldn't believe how worried I was— I nearly began to lose it, that's when Mimey left." She gathered the plated, and extra food and cleared the kitchen as Ash continued to tell her about his adventure and schooling on the side. "And when that phone rang just two weeks ago, I could just sense that it was you on the other end." And it was. She remembered picking up the receiver and hearing a much more masculine deep voice on the other line. She clicked on the screen and saw her son once again. The three years of crying had erupted through her eyes when she glanced upon Ash— whom was now a man with thick black hair and had a bold muscular physique. When he called her name she could hear his boys voice calling to her from afar in the fields of the backyard. 

            Ash refrained for a while and let his mother think about him and how much he had grown over the years. It was like yesterday when she was playing with him in the house. Ash was hiding and Delia was creeping up behind him with fingers split and ready to tickle his small body. His laughs stayed forever in her head when she was alone, and even when she was with the people of Pallet who comforted her when she needed it. She rested her face in her hands and felt shame within her soul. How could she have never gone out to look for him? Most mothers would have been out the minute they read the letter. Perhaps she was a bad mother after all? She shook her head and put the worries behind. He was here. Sitting right in front of her, looking out seriously at what he'd missed. 

            "Ash. What did I do wrong to make you leave?" She asked. The question haunted her for the longest time during her sleep, and during morning, noon, and night. 

            Ash stopped to think. It was nothing really. He was just a troubled teen without a father figure in his life, which was driving him to become even more curious by the day. "I just want to say that none of this was your fault. I needed to be alone, and I just wanted to find him so badly. It was driving me up the wall!" He replied pounding his fists on the table, causing Delia to shake. The slightest tap to the table was strong enough from his hands to make the whole perimeter vibrate. "I never meant to hurt you, but that fight that we had pressed me over my limits and I guess I just— lost control."

            Still dissatisfied, she rose to her tired feet and headed towards the freezer. She pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream, and waffle cones for desert, which was Ash's most favourite idea for a meal. He licked his lips as Delia scooped to large pieces of ice cream onto the two cones. Teasing him, she licked the spoon and giggled softly, shivering to the cool sensation of the melting fluid running down her throat.  

            Hours after socializing, Ash was beginning to doze off on the kitchen table because for more than a few months, he had been traveling back home all the way from the centre of Kanto, Celadon City. He took one last yawn before heading upstairs. Kissing his mother goodnight on the cheek, he and Pikachu went upstairs and prepared themselves for a well-deserved rest in the comfy bunk beds. He took off all his clothes, except for his boxers and shut his eyes— falling into slumber within minutes at a time. 

            As he lied down in his bed lengthwise, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Of course he could hear the constant lightning outside of his window crackling and screeching, who wouldn't? It was the loudest storm Pallet has ever seen. Luckily it didn't turn into anything vicious. The skies continued to rumble through the late hours of the night as the rain flooded the outskirts of the small town. Pikachu couldn't help but to sit on the windowsill and watch the storm with fascination. 

            Soon enough, Ash's conscious mind was beginning to dream weird and unexplainable events, which sent shivers down his spine. His closed eyes scrunched at the pupils and he watched himself falling into an abyss of multicoloured lights and spiralling shades of mist that circled around his body. He could physically feel the cool breeze flowing into his face as he fell; his hair flapped violently as he began to fall faster than he could ever imagine. Finally he reached his destination in the dream. He was standing in some kind of dome like structure with a crystalline and transparent roof over his head. Above, he could see the reflections of massive sea creatures floating and enjoying life— life in the sea actually. Yet he wasn't alone. Standing on each and every side around hi maws at least ten people whose eyes were transfixed to a centre stage of the hall. Ash moved his eyes to where everyone else had been observing, and surely enough something did catch his eye. On a marble floor stage supported by at least ten blue diamond pillars were two people: a man and a very young woman who seemed oddly familiar to him. The young woman was average height with long compressed red hair. Her skin was so light; if you put her into a mound of snow you probably wouldn't recognize her. And her eyes were a brilliant turquoise- aqua colour, brighter than the surface of the shimmering oceans. The man, who happened to be the leader, was wearing a general's suit with many medals of honour attached to his jacket. He opened a cherry wood box and pulled out a golden tiara, matching earrings, and a beautiful cut necklace that was encrusted with a small sapphire jewel inside. The woman smiled as the man placed the jewellery upon her head and body. 

            **CRASH! **The dream was over, being interrupted by the loudest rumble of thunder, which happened to shake the whole room, startled the life out of Ash and Pikachu. Ash held his heart as it thumped rapidly, pumping blood faster than the speed of sound. His sheets were soaked with his sweat, and he could feel it cascade down his pecks and six-pack. Wiping his forehead, he and Pikachu decided to go down into the kitchen to fetch them a refreshment to take their minds off from the heat of his room upstairs.

            Adjusting the thermostat and turning on the small light above the kitchen window, something peculiar caught the corner of his eye after another orb of lighting shot down. At first he thought nothing of it, then he saw it again. Something was walking through the flooding fields at the back of his house. Swerving around the figure were two red flashing lights, which seemed to be protecting whatever was between them. Ash moved apprehensively to the kitchen glass doors and placed his face right against them, observing who or what was approaching the household.  To his knowledge, it was a wandering trainer, equipped with thick blue robes and a hood to cover ones face. 

**CACKLE! **Another orb of fierce electrified lighting hit the grey fields, but this time it hit the travelling stranger directly. The two swerving flashes of light separated from the stranger when Ash could see the person falling unconsciously to the ground. The hood of the cloak drew off and all Ash could see was a wet head of ravishing red hair. His eyes widened, his heart pulsed, and the tiny back hairs of his neck stood on end. 

"M-Misty?" Ash shouted pounding on the glass doors. He turned his head and called out through the quiet darkened house. "**Mom!" **He screeched repeatedly. He could hear the racing footsteps on top of the kitchen ceiling. Finally the upstairs light flicked on and Mrs. Ketchum came running down the stairs. 

Delia glared at him awkwardly, just standing in his boxers in front of his patio doors, hardly breathing. "Ash— what's wrong?" She asked looking out through the window. 

He reached for the lock on the door and opened it. Delia became nervous. "It's Misty— she's out there— have to help her!" Ash wailed jumping outside onto the back patio. 

Delia looked again. Squinting her eyes closer together she could see an unconscious traveller in the midst. Her body was deeply electrified and sinking slowly into the thickly flooded grey fields. Water began to seep through the trenches of grass and wheat, circling around Misty. Her body began to sink more quickly into the mud. Within minutes, all that was left of her visible body was her thin hand with painted blue nails. Ash skidded across the layers of mud and seized her hand before she was completely gone. 

**- End Of Chapter**

            **__**


	3. Misty's Message

Chapter 3- Misty's Message

            There she was. Lying under the pounding rain against the weather-beaten mounds of splashing mud, Misty's hand stretched high out through the trap as Ash pulled her body out from the grip of the earth. As quickly as his arms could go, Ash dug away every fragment of mud and stone away from the unconscious body of his old friend Misty. When he pulled her out from the mound of filth, her face and body was covered in dirt. Even her blue eyes were hard to see through the thick layers of rain and dirt. Ash called to Pikachu. She was standing under the turf from the house alongside Delia, shivering and hoping for the best. She ran down the field and could feel the wind hitting her hind legs, almost rolling her over and out of control. 

            "Alright Pikachu," Ash shouted through the rumble of the storm, "I need you to use your **Protective Seal**." He said pulling Misty across his arms. She was moaning loudly. Pikachu sunk her head low into her chest and flexed her tiny arms. Standing with the support of her jagged tail that was dug into the ground, she raised her arms and tiny sparks began to emit from her red cheeks. The yellow-blue sparks grew bigger then like a bubble, surrounded the two wet trainers and protected them from any other lightning strikes. Before leaving, which he didn't have too much time to do because he was sinking more into the flooded ground; he glanced over on Misty's Starmie and Staryu of whom were striving to protect Misty with their **Recover **attacks earlier. He took out two empty Poke Balls from Misty's bag and called them back to safety. 

            It was no easy task sprinting across the field during the middle of a storm especially when you're half naked and carrying a nineteen-year-old woman in your arms. Ash's muscles were tensing, almost ripping in fact. He could feel them beginning to swell. Veins popped out around his muscles. When he reached the patio doors the protective seal wore off and he could feel the warm air glaze along his body from the house. 

            "Easy now— into the living room." Delia said directing him through the kitchen. Misty had quite a good grip for when she was unconscious. 

            Ash reached the couch and laid her down lengthwise. Her body was so cold, he could feel it coming off of her. 

            "Luckily I just put some sheets down. She's filthy!" Delia continued, fixing Misty's messy hair. It was tangled and stood on ends. "Now Ash, I want you to take off all her wet clothes, she could catch pneumonia, and we don't want that."  She walked out of the family room and ran straight into the kitchen to boil some water to help revive Misty. 

            Did she say, _"Take all of her wet clothes off"_? All of Misty's clothes were drenched with brown dirty water. Her blue jeans sucked up all the water like a mop—they must have weighed fifteen pounds! Ash sighed and began to strip the clothes slowly off of Misty. First her cloak, then her pants…then the shirt. All that was left on her was her bra and underwear. Ash sighed, feeling quite awkward about undressing Misty when he hadn't even seen her for more than three years. Last time he saw her, she was short with her hair tied up, and was still trapped inside of a girls body; but now she was quite opposite of what he remembered. Now her hair was a darker red with long curled locks of bright red. Her figure was still thin a usual, her waist had broadened, she put on a few pounds, she had a perfect stomach build and her breasts made her silk like body complete. Ash closed his eyes and picked Misty up with his hands behind her back. He reached for clip at the back of her bra and unclipped it. He held the bra and took her arms out from the shoulders and could now feel her naked chest on his. If Misty were awake he would really have to suffer. For a second he was urged to look, and he did. But seconds turned to minutes— Delia stood in the door way with a cross look on her face. Ash let go of her and covered her chest with the white sheets. 

"Ahem," Delia barked, "I asked you to just strip her down, not observe." 

            Ash blushed and turned away from Misty. 

            "I'll finish this off," Delia suggested reaching for Misty's underwear. 

            This wasn't exactly the way Ash had planned to see Misty for the first time in years, not anything at all. The overwhelming feeling of being home was bad enough, then seeing your best friend, who is female, naked. Ash was speechless when he reached for the kettle and foot bucket that was already filled with a quarter of cold water. Carefully he poured some of the steaming water into the bucket and hung a white tea towel over his left shoulder. He went back to the family room and saw Delia sitting Misty's motionless body up; covered in sheets she looked like a large baby resting comfortably in her warm sheets.  Ash placed the bucket down and put Misty's two delicate feet into the warm water. Her body twitched and she tossed her head. 

            "Good thing she only got a little shock," Delia whispered. "She could have been fried." Delia ran her fingers through Misty's hair as she continued to hold her up. "She's really changed— hasn't she?" 

            Ash took another good look at her. God she was beautiful. He would have never imagined that she would grow to look like a princess as she did now. She always had her hair up in a spiked ponytail, and was always wearing the annoying 'short' shorts and suspenders. After gazing over her body, Ash hit himself twice over the head when he realised the kind of feelings he was starting to have about her. Delia stared at him thickly and knew what he was thinking. She smiled slightly and tied her housecoat back up. 

            She got up and kissed Ash on the head. "I'm going back to bed," she announced, "You can stay up with her." 

            "Okay— goodnight!" Ash waved as Delia went out of his sight. 

            Finally, after three years he was alone with Misty. Pikachu decided to go up to bed because she was tired out from using one of her newly learned attacks during the storm. Ash pulled up a chair and sat beside the stillness of Misty's lying body. Her red hair had now been washed and it smelled like the ocean. It was spread across the couch and hung over the sides and across her crossed arms over the sheets on her body. Ash rubbed the back of her head and began to think of the last time he saw her before he left. Again they were fighting. Ash had just finished telling her that he was planning to leave her and Brock and the rest of his Pokemon. 

            ["Oh Ash, you're an idiot you know!" Misty snarled in Ash's thoughts. "I don't know why I even followed you around all those years— you're such a waste of my time!"] 

            ["Shut your mouth, you don't know what it's like to not to have a father!" Ash hissed below his breath, Pikachu hid in a corner of his room.]

            [Misty scrunched her face and gritted her teeth. She slammed her fist on the wooden door causing a framed picture of Ash and her in the Orange Islands. "Yea— and it's not my fault he doesn't want you!" She screamed, noticing Ash begin to turn red. He slid his Indigo League hat down in front of his eyes as tears began to drop from beneath. Misty bit her lip and moved closer to apologize. "Ash, I didn't mean it!"]

            [Ash was so stressed he smashed his bedroom window in and threw his hat outside. Misty moved back slowly terrified when Ash began to look psychotically into her eyes. He picked up his alarm clock and grasped it tightly. "Stupid bitch— you don't know anything! Get the hell out of my life!" He looked down on the alarm clock and threw it right into the direction of Misty's face. She shrieked and ran out of the room, crying.] 

            The smashing sound of the alarm clock rang through his ears as he flinched. After what Misty had said to him, he never forgave her, and the fight they had was still at the top of his head. He could still see her throwing on her back and running out of the door with Togepi in her hands, but it was more like running out of his life. Ash wished he could go back in time and change everything he did or said to his mother and Misty. He felt so ashamed on how he took out his problems with Misty and others, because they couldn't do anything about it and he needed to blame someone. And here she was, sitting right before his eyes, wanting to be with him. Throughout the night, he stayed with his friend and talked to her although she couldn't reply or nod her head. But something inside of Ash told him that she was listening. 

            The storm had calmed and water dripped from the plants and glazed the front lawn outside. Birds chirped a sweet melody to the morning sun as the climate was becoming more warm and heated up the air. The sun was shinning through the Ketchum household and right into the centre of Ash's tired eyes. The thick black circles still hadn't worn off from his face and he needed to shave badly. Thick bristles of black hair was beginning to dangle from his face, annoying him with a constant itch. He rubbed his eyes and Misty was still in a deep sleep. 

            Returning from the bathroom, shaved, showered and groomed, Ash dressed himself into a pair of blue jeans and a tight grey muscle shirt. He looked much better and more like a man. As he was just finishing changing he could hear a melancholy gasp of air and moan. The first thought that came to his head was the girl on the couch. He slipped on his socks and a tensor band around his arm and jumped for the stairs, waking his mother and Pikachu. Glancing across the railing of the stairs his prediction was right. Misty was still lying down, but she was moaning loud and tossing her head as if she was having a bad dream. Ash jumped the last few stairs and ran over to the couch. He waited on his chair and watched the sleeping beauty awaken. For about ten minutes she continued to shake a moan, then finally her body calmed and the first blink of her eye opened. 

            For the first time in hours she opened her two big aqua eyes slowly. She rubbed them then sat up to find herself naked and wrapped only in one thin white sheet. She looked over on Ash sitting, and watching her every move. 

            Her eyes were still clouded. "W-Who might you be?" A sweet soft voice came from her, perfect to match her figure. As her vision became clear she became to recognize the young man who was sitting beside her. He was a tall ad highly attractive man with a tanned muscular physique and thick black hair. She looked into his golden brown eyes and realised who she was looking at. "Ash?" She coughed. He nodded. 

            "That's me," he answered rocking the chair. Misty continued staring at him, mostly his body. 

            "You look so different—I mean, last time I saw you—" She said sitting up fully and holding her sheets tightly against her sleek body. "—You were small. But now you look— so different."

            Ash liked the attention he was getting. He knew that he attracted her by the way she looked at him, and oddly, he felt the same way about Misty as well. Three years of separation can really change someone's attitudes and feelings about one another. He cupped his hands behind his head and just to tease her he flexed his large muscles. Misty gulped.  Almost every morning in night throughout the years he had worked out in the recreation gym nearby Erika's battling gym. It took his mind off things and how people would react to him upon his arrival in future years. So he decided to change himself physically so not everyone would recognize him fully. 

            "How are you anyways?" She asked playing with her dark red hair. Once or twice every other minute she blinked over at his chest. 

            "Fine I guess— not too bad, there's still some things I would like to clear up around here." He answered giving her hints to a future apology. "And you?" 

            Misty waited for a second, "Well, I now manage two Pokemon Gyms, so it's been pretty busy." 

            "Two?" Ash asked puzzled. "I know you lead the one in Cerulean, but where's the other?" There was no place Ash could think about where else she would be training because he had never heard anything about in while staying in Celadon, or anything from the Kanto news. 

            Misty gave him cold look. His tone of voice gave her the feeling that he thought she couldn't manage two Pokemon Gyms. "Conch Island— not too far away from Shamouti." She answered concededly blinking her eyes. "It's a very beautiful Island, maybe I'll show it to you someday (giving a sarcastic look)." Ash could feel tension between them. 

            "That's great," he scoffed. "Hey Misty, is something bothering you?" 

            Misty glared at Ash squinting her eyes devilishly. "Gee I dunno Ash, you tell me?" Her sarcasm was driving Ash's mind wild. 

            He stepped up, almost tipping the chair over; Misty gave him the same look when he was about to throw the alarm clock right into her face. She panicked and looked around as Ash pointed his forefinger right into her face. 

            "If you're looking for an apology," he barked, "I suggest _you _give me an apology first!" he suggested, Misty nodded. 

            With her eyes open to the fullest, she stretched out her arms and practically threw herself on to Ash who seemed to be quite frightened as usual when she made these kinds of moves on him. He could feel her grip wrap around his tired and awakened body, it was a hug so different than he had ever received. For moments there was silence and finally Misty let go of her beloved friend and held his hands, not caring that the sheets were nearly revealing her whole upper body. She gained up her courage and began. 

            She patted his hands and tightened the sheets. "You're right— I do," she said throwing her ravishing red hair across her chest, "I didn't mean what I said (Ash rolled his eyes beginning to become tired of the same old excuses). M'sorry, I just want things to be like the way they were— you know? When _nothing_ bothered us!"  

            Ash gave her a quite perplexed look of anguish and confusion. After all, she was truly sorry because he could see her eyes begin to water as she awaited her forgiveness.  And yet, another burst of light was before his eyes and he could see in his imagination all the good and bad times they had together; but after the years had rolled on, the arguing and intensity of their fighting had increased even greater of what it was before. _Sure we were just kids,_ he thought _and every group of kids have their disagreements and differences. _Ash pondered then put the past behind him and took a good look into Misty, which could be his future— if he made it happen.  

            Once again he looked deep into her bright aqueous eyes with a sparkle of forgiveness. Before the words had spilled from his mouth Misty shut his lips with one long finger that was gently painted a sparkling blue on the nail. For the first time in years he had felt relieved, but not by far as much as Misty had. Continuing to hug the daylights out of the strong young man, a soft melancholy moan came from her body. It was a feeling of total relaxation being between his two massive arms and soft muscular body. She couldn't remember the last time they were together like this— in fact; they never did get this close. 

            After a few hours of reassembling what was left of their childhood relationship and discussing the events each other had done during their years of separation, Delia came down the stairs and began to whip up a welcome back breakfast, which was more like a lunch, for Misty and especially Ash. Soon enough the kitchen was steamed and platters of bacon, eggs, fruits of all kinds, toast with butter, and pancakes were set for their own enjoyment. Ash was the first to the table and ready to eat. Like Misty could remember he still had the appetite of a grown man. He was always stuffing his plate, not to mention his mouth in particular. Spoon after spoon, plate after plate, and the table was nearly cleared. Misty watched him with disgust, yet Delia smiled happily. 

            "Oh! Did I tell you two that Magnium laid _eggs_?" Ash spat, nearly hitting Misty with a piece of sunny-side-up egg. Misty flicked the small particle of food from her face. 

            Delia put her fork down and swallowed. "I've known for a while now—they should hatch by January." Delia said. 

            "Interesting," Misty answered. "Maybe you can take me too see all of your Pokemon today— haven't seen them in years!" 

            Ash gave Misty a look of emptiness. Something inside him wasn't complete as it used to be. Members of his team were missing and h felt god awful, almost sick to his stomach. He kept reminding himself that he was the one who abandoned them, and they had no reason to stick around for him. Earlier the other night during dinner his Mother explained to him how every day his Pokemon stood by the fence at the ends of the reserve. They watched quietly and patiently until the day their trainer would return, which never came to be. Charizard was the first to leave because his anger and disrespect for Ash had once again begun to take over. Following Charizard was Tyranitar; a tall green dinosaur-like Pokemon which Ash had hatched from an egg, much like Misty's Togepi. And the last to leave from the group was the giant crab Kingler. Delia said the last place it was seen was near the Whirl Islands. Ash explained to Misty of what had happened and how he was chosen to fight for Genesis in the middle Earth, Centro Terra. Misty seemed to be quite overwhelmed by the news, yet she was highly disappointed on how he had left his Pokemon to grieve back behind in the fields. She gave him a look of deep anger because that wasn't the Ash Ketchum she knew— the one she knew would never leave his friends behind. But he did and he paid for it. 

            The sun was hotter than it had been for weeks at a time. All you had to do was look off into the distance and you could see the heat waves of the sun bouncing off the ground and penetrating back into the atmosphere. Wild Pokemon of the fields stood by pools of water that were made from the last night's storm which was also quite unusual weather for the Pallet area. As they walked along the path up the hill to Professor Oak's home laboratory, dressed in shorts and tank tops, the sweat from their bodies was nearly getting the best of them and nearly causing them to collapse on the spot. Pikachu gave her little "cha" moan as her feet walked further into the red-hot gravel road. As they reached the front door entrance to the lab they noticed that everything around the lab was quiet and calm. And it was, Professor Oak had gone on an urgent errand to Celadon City. 

            "That's weird—" Ash said ripping off a small letter on the doorknocker.

_            Dear Citizens of Pallet,_

_            I've left because I have received a very important notice from Kanto's Capital, Celadon City. A **shocking** discovery has been made and they are in desperate need of my full assistance at the national laboratories. I shall be returning shortly of which I do not know when, but **please** stay patient and I will notify the Pallet Council respectfully upon my absence. Thank-you. _

_            Sincerely, _

_            Professor Samuel Oak _

_            Head Scientist and Researcher of the Kanto region_

_            P.S: I have enclosed the security of my home and laboratory to Mrs. Delia Ketchum._

"—I was just recently there, I didn't notice anything unusual?" Ash continued with a feeling of curiosity. He flattened the note and stuck it back on the door so that any other visitor who came to the residence would be aware. "Well I guess he wouldn't mind if we went around the back way, would he?" He asked and Misty nodded her assurance. 

They walked around the back of the quiet laboratory and opened the back gate to the fields. To their prediction, the fields were muddy and torn apart from the recent storm Pallet had faced. Trees were limping on their lowest scale, and thick pools of sinking mud and water stretched from ends of the perimeter. Hopefully, Professor Oak would return shortly because Ash was sure it would be rather hard on his mother to take care of his property for more than a month. Hell, the property stood on a 150-acre piece of land, which was enormous for one person to inhabit. 

As they walked through the fields they could see what was left of Ash's remaining Pokemon. Still they kept a good distance away from Ash, but allowed Misty to confront them. Misty reunited herself with Bulbasaur and the others who seemed to be graceful within her presence at the moment because not only did they lose Ash, but they also lost another faithful companion, Misty. Ash sat and watched Misty move in on his old friends. He would give anything to have them back again, back in his team, and back to his side where the were once before comforting him and helping him to succeed in his training days. After a few minutes or so, Misty's attention was focused on Magnium. She was sitting under the big multi-coloured leaf tree, incubating what would soon be her children. Magnium was beginning to fatten up and grow larger for feeding. Her large ring flower around her long neck was becoming brighter with more colours than it was before. Different designs on the pedals showed that she was ready to be a mother and her body was changing. Misty approached the Pokemon with extreme caution because Magnium wasn't always too fond of another girl in the party alongside Ash. Misty looked closely to the small burrow and could see a few speckled eggs peeking up through the crevices and cracks on the straw. She always loved to take care of small Pokemon, including the timid Togepi. 

Ash looked upon Misty's arms and it had finally struck his head that something was missing about her. He couldn't hear a small chattering voice, or could feel the spraying tears of the baby. Togepi was out of sight. Perhaps it had finally got up and lost itself for good this time? 

"Misty," Ash said, eyeing her bag. "Where's Togepi?" 

Misty's attention shot up to him and off of Magnium. "Togepi?" She answered taking her backpack off of her shoulders. She opened the back and pulled out an egg. But something was wrong with the egg. Neither was it opened or hatched; something inside it was growing, causing the outer-shell to sparkle a silver twinkling light. 

Ash gave her a look of puzzlement as he stared down at the odd egg he once called Togepi. "W-What happened exactly?" He questioned her quickly in amazement. 

"Well last year Togepi evolved into Togetic, which was quite surprising, and a few months after it just— well, I dunno, turned back into an egg and every month it grows bigger!" A sparkle of confusion was in her eyes and she was nearly speechless and couldn't explain what was happening to her shelled Pokemon. Ash gave her an abstract look and held the large egg in his hands. Something inside it was moving at a slow pace and he could feel the eggshell expand a few centimetres every other minute. This was something Professor Oak would have his eyes on every second of the day.  

"And Ash," she continued taking the egg away from his hands and putting it back into her bag. "I have something to tell you and it can't wait too much longer." Misty's complexion looked troubled and Ash didn't notice it one bit. 

He seized for her hand and ran with her down the hill that was only a few feet away from Magnium's burrow. At the very bottom of a hill was the Cliffside, separating the land from a darkened hole, which well seeped deep into the earth below. There on the Cliffside Ash was asking Misty of what she had done for the three years and most of her descriptions were not much different from her early years, except for when she was offered to be the Gym Leader of Conch Island in the Orange League. Although she had only been battling there for a year, it took her mind off things. She told him that she was having problems back in Cerulean City with her sisters. Their neglecting ways towards her began to grow stronger and she wasn't herself. She was always losing battles, giving out tonnes of Cascade Badges, and ruining her reputation and image as one of the greatest water Pokemon Trainers. So after all the conflict, she agreed to the offer and moved her training to the Orange Archipelagos, nearby the Capital of Shamouti Island. There she would test the power of many sea-going trainers and after all of her fierce battling she was categorized as a **Leading Trainer**, which was known globally as a trainer who has reached the final level of training and beginning to work towards being a Pokemon Master. Ash, on the other hand, was only in his secondary level of training, but the Genesis Battle would sure enough raise his power to the next level. 

As the hours had passed them by, Ash was starting to feel a sense of wholeness again because talking to one of his best friends for the first time in years was really breathtaking. Sitting a little closer than before, Misty slid her bottom towards Ash. She wanted to feel close to him again, she needed someone in her life who would respect her for what she was, not to judge or neglect, just someone to make her feel wanted. Of course her sisters had always made fun of her because she wasn't as beautiful, and the fact that she was clingy, and the youngest out of the four, but she never expected that they would fully neglect her from the family. After her splitting with Ash she retuned to the Cerulean Gym to take up leading again, which her sisters highly opposed because she was returning and leaving over and over. The three sisters had lost their reputation of being known as the **Three Water flowers **of Cerulean City because of the return of Misty. She was bright, tall, red haired, and rather unusually strong for a sixteen-year-old girl. Lily, Daisy, and Violet became jealous of her remarkable talent and beauty, which was beginning to well over exceed their physique as the young maturing woman aged. After all her frustration she had received her notice from the Orange League, which offered her a lifetime leading position as the Gym Leader of Conch Island, a few miles away from Shamouti. Misty was quick to the offer and backed all she needed and took the first boat out to the island. Her sisters were rather happy upon her departure. 

For days, more like weeks, Ash and Misty had caught up on lost things with each other.  They were becoming more and more closer with each other and it started to feel like old times again when they could talk about nearly anything they wanted to. Except Misty was holding back on one important thing to tell Ash. Just what was so important to tell him anyways? Misty felt it would have been better to keep it in for a while because Ash was having the time of his life. Training everyday and back with his mother was everything he could ask for, or wasn't it? Sure Ash had his days where he just wanted everything his way and if he didn't get it he would cause disturbance through the household. But every young man his age acts differently, especially for him because his life was about to take a big step into the future. For more than a few weeks straight, Ash had envisioned himself standing on the shores of a tropical island with the choppy waves rushing against his feet. He could always see through the thick tropical forests and massive coliseum with people cheering his name. At first he thought it was the Centro Terra Palace, but remarkably enough, it wasn't. The air he breathed was strikingly familiar and warm, and the second thing that was familiar was the island's coliseum itself. So he decided to keep his dreams to himself but he frequently asked himself _"Perhaps I'm going crazy from the excitement?"_ He was probably aiming along the right direction, but why was the dream following him? 

During a three-course meal near the end of October, Ash and Misty had brought up a conversation about where she had been training for the last few years. Delia was highly intrigued by the conversation she was listening on along with Pikachu. Misty was really a different person now, and much more stronger than she was ever before. 

Ash wiped his mouth with the serviette and swallowed a piece of tomato pasta. "Well, after the Genesis battle— when I win of course, I plan to rule the palace (giving a look of sheer stupidity) and higher my levels of training." He said with his hand over his heart. He looked down on Pikachu who was right there to support him. Ever since he had received his letter from the Government, Ash was carefully plotting out his strategies on winning. He was also predicting his future for after the battle. He could see hundreds of women waiting in line just to see the master champion himself. It was overly dramatic for Misty's liking. "After Genesis, I plan to arrange my future— well, get started on it that is."

Misty prompted herself into the conversation. Now was the best time to tell him her important news. He had just eaten and was in a great mood to hear it. Although it would shock him, she urged herself to come out with it. "Ash," she interrupted, biting her lower red lip, "I think now would be a good time to tell you—" she stalled and gained his attention. 

He moved his eyes onto her. "Tell me what?" He asked curiously. 

Misty paused then spoke the words, which horrified Ash. "—Your future has _already_ been arranged!" She barked. 

Ash coughed and slammed his goblet back down on the table. Delia gave him a 'be careful' grin. "And why is that?" He responded viciously, glaring her in the eye. 

Misty looked as if she was about to explode with a sudden burst of anger. She clenched her fists and cracked her knuckles forcefully. "For three years the Orange Archipelagos Government has been trying to find you, and now we have. So after the Genesis battle _you_ will accompany me back to Pumelo Island!" 

**- End Of Chapter**


	4. The Indigo Champion

Chapter 4- The Indigo Champion  

            Now it was suddenly clear before Ash's eyes and his imagination, which was confusing him for a long while to the day. Right at the very split second Misty had mentioned the name of the tropical island he had visited in his early years, Pumelo Island, his dreams were beginning to make sense to him. He could smell the unique aroma of the air and could see the coliseum before his eyes. But why after so long had they just sent out a message to him? Perhaps it was a mistake or they were misinformed about his whereabouts? Anyways, Ash was sitting cold and shocked. 

            "Well what if I just want to train alone?" He asked, gulping the last bit of food from his plate. Delia had her ears right in the middle to catch every little bit of detail. 

            Misty seemed to be quite suppressed at the moment. Pikachu was overly excited. "What do you mean? You will have your own island and home to battle and train upon!" Misty explained with a pitch.  

            "What if I _don't _want to train there huh? You can't make me…" he lipped, rolling his eyes and looked down on his plate. 

            Misty's eyes narrowed, she was now extremely maddened by Ash's ungratefulness.  "Now you listen here— our government has been spending so much time trying to find your sorry ass. Once I heard you were returning home I was sent here to take you back to fight! The Orange Championships has been cancelled ever since you left because they felt you weren't strong enough, and now you are." She wailed. And right she was. Ever since Ash had finished fighting in the Orange League competitions, the Archipelagos Government had decided to call off the league for at least a three or four years, due to Ash's lack of training experience. Their plan was to recall him back to Pumelo Island just four years after his departure when he would celebrate his fifteenth birthday. But at that exact time, Ash had left his home, friends, and family behind in Pallet Town and his location was kept secret in Celadon City. 

            "So don't you dare—I mean it. Trainers have been waiting years to fight you!" She continued, pulling his head up to the surface. Ash gave her an awful grin nodding sarcastically to her command. 

            "Just let me think about it, _alright_?" He answered, stepping up from the table and cleared his plate off in the sink. Misty sunk her head knowing he would come around soon. Still, after the three years he was pig headed and more stubborn than ever. But his so-called female friend admired his rebellious ways. Misty loved the way he made his decisions all on his own, and how he could support himself in an argument, which was strongly against him. 

            Delia had a few questions of her own upon the matter. "I take it I will be staying here as usual," she said rolling her dark brown eyes. 

            Misty jumped up slightly from her seat, swallowed and rose from the table from Delia. "No—the plan was also to have you accompany Ash and remain living with him on Pumelo Island." 

            Delia's eyes widened, revealing the total whites of her eyes. She had always wanted to live on an island paradise with her son. She could see the thick splashing waves on the shore rubbing up against the sleek tan sands. It would be the perfect place to relocate her home and regroup a much bigger and more vegetated garden filled with tropical fruits and vegetables. She glanced over on Ash, his head low, his arms moving back and forth washing the plate below, she couldn't let him give up a perfect opportunity like this, just not under her roof that was. She flipped her chair backwards and growled at Ash. "You know, this would help you on your way to mastering…"

            Ash rolled his eyes and threw the soapy cloth forcefully into the sink. He turned around and crunched his teeth, becoming tired of the irritating discussion. "MOM!" Delia jumped. "Just— let— _me_— figure— this— out!" He shook his head to the sides and rubbed his eyes. 

            It was last few weeks of October, then soon on into the middle of November. The days were becoming colder and soon enough shorter. The leaves on the trees were coloured and the whole lot had nearly fallen from the branches. Each morning a sleek blanket of frost had covered the brownish fields of Pallet Town. But something was wrong. Besides the unusually cool weather, something was missing in the quiet town. For over a month and a half, the town genius was away. Ever since Professor Oak had left early the last few months, Delia was sitting inside his lab and counting the days on the calendar from when he had left. For the time being, she cleaned the computers, dusted the books, and fed the Pokemon who were beginning to harvest food and preparing for a winter, which was not too far away. A cool chill had finally crept down through the main streets and brought in the first snowfall of the winter season. Ash was busy each day training Pikachu and the mother Pokemon, Magnium. Soon, her eggs would hatch and she would return to the wild to where she rightfully belonged. 

            "Alright Staryu, **Swift**!" 

            "Pikachu— **Quick Attack**!"  

            The two opposing Pokemon battled in a small town arena. Staryu shined its centred jewel and released hundreds of tiny stars; Pikachu was quick to the chase and evaded the attack, striking the star Pokemon to the ground. Its red ruby gave a shallow blink to Misty. 

            "Alright, have it your way Ash. Just so you know, I wasn't giving it all I could and neither was my Staryu!" Misty announced from the opposite end, returning Staryu to its Poke Ball. 

            Ash laughed and congratulated Pikachu on her second victory of the match. Now Pikachu was stronger and much more faster than ever. When she used her Quick Attack, it was like witnessing an object moving faster than the speed of light— and that she was. "Is that so? Well, how about another go then?" He offered, Misty flicked back her long locks of hair and pulled out another Poke Ball form her belt.

            Misty gave a soft chuckle and threw the ball into the cold air. The bright red light surfaced and a tall blue duck appeared on the field. It was her evolved Golduck. Still it was a bit absent minded, but it was now fully grown and finished learning its attacks. 

            "Okay Golduck, **Endurance**!" Misty called. Golduck took its stance with its two webbed feet and powered up itself to maximum strength. 

            Ash snapped his fingers and Pikachu entered the arena once again. It was just like old times, except they were both at the same power level of training now and nearly unstoppable against each other. "You know what to do Pikachu, just as we planned." Ash shouted. Pikachu took a stand on her jagged tail and stretched out her arms with her face looking up into the sky above. It was cloudy and nearly impossible to see through the morning mist, but Pikachu continued to focus and just before Golduck's endurance had finished, a tiny jolt of lightning fell into Pikachu's cheeks.  Misty watched puzzled. 

            "And what attack is that?" She asked through the mist. Golduck kept its stance and watched for the tiny mouse Pokemon. 

            "Just one of my brilliant idea's. Why? Are you scared?" He taunted her, dancing on the tips of his toes. Misty scrunched her nose and took her mind off the fairy dancing on the arena. 

            "Golduck, use your **Deep Frost**." She said, calmly to the situation. Golduck's eyes shined a bright aura of red as it opened its mouth and with the wave of its fins, thick layers of foggy frost emerged to the field. Now the area was chilled like a freezer. The thick cement was layered with sheets of pure ice and laid beneath a thick cloud of fog. Pikachu began to shiver, but kept contact with the skies above. Large amounts of electric energy were now filtering like water into her two red cheeks.

            "Good, just a few more minutes will do it. Golduck can't even see an inch from its eyes." Ash told himself keeping a constant contact on Pikachu. The lightning was beginning to flash within her cheeks and her bolted tail was beginning to emit sparks of silver light on the ends. He could hear Misty's voice from the separate end, commanding Golduck to strike. Two red glaring eyes were now seeping through the clouds of thick fog, and Pikachu's absorption was complete. Golduck leaped with its claws enforced and jaw stretched open. "Pikachu!" He cried. Golduck slid across the icy field. "**Lightning Sphere**!" Pikachu tucked in her arms and used her tail to jolt her body high above Golduck.  She rolled herself into a ball and began to spin, letting out lightning strands by the thousands. Golduck slid back and forth, attempting to evade the spark, which its body was fragile to. 

            Misty was quick to the point as the fog cleared. Pikachu was now rolling rapidly across the battlefield, striving to hit the terrified Golduck with its mighty strands of electrified energy. Misty took off her robes and she was wearing a blue leather body suit, which was sucked tightly against her attractive feminine body. Ash's eyes jumped back and forth from the battle and onto Misty. She flipped back her bangs and could feel a deep power within her body. Perhaps it was just the intense rush of the battle? She took her mind off her own matters and gave the next command to her Pokemon. "My, you have become quiet strong Ash— as well as Pikachu I must say, but you are no match for me and my Golduck. (Pikachu was only inches from Golduck.) Golduck! **Arctic Trap**!" She screamed. 

            Golduck jumped onto all fours and slide away from the spiralling Pikachu. Placing its two webbed front legs into the ice, it concentrated and quickly defrosted a small hole within the ice. Ash questioned his foes last command intelligently. Just why would she tell Golduck to defrost the ice? Pikachu didn't hesitate to remain attacking. It curled up back into a sphere and slid straight towards Golduck. Misty smiled with her arms crossed. Her plan was working. Pikachu slid closer and Ash had figured out Misty's strategy. A sneaky one it was too.

            "Pikachu! Stop!" He wailed. Pikachu stood on her feet but continued to slide without control directly in the path of the hole in the ice. A look of sudden fear was across the tiny Pokemon's face. She couldn't stop. Not even her jagged tail that was sharp as a knife could stop her. She was going to fall in the hole and trap herself within. 

            Misty's nerves were tense. Veins from her arms and head popped out as Pikachu approached. Within seconds before she slid into the whole she gave her one last command. "NOW GOLDUCK! Slam the pest and trap it with your **Ice Beam**!"  She screeched with her finger outstretched. Pikachu was now in the hand of Golduck. She whimpered as she felt her body being squished and slammed fiercely into the ice trap. She was practically paralysed from head to foot as the last draw of the battle was made. Golduck sealed the gap and Pikachu was trapped beneath. Ash ran to the location of his defeated Pokemon.  

            "Pikachu!" Ash panted, banging on the ice roof. Pikachu's face was plastered against it. "You idiot! How the HELL is Pikachu going to get out?" He barked at Misty who was so overjoyed upon her victory. She was jumping up and down until she noticed what she had just planned. Pikachu was trapped under the ice and unable to break loose because the impact of her body hitting the cement knocked her unconscious. If she wasn't removed, she could die within minutes. Ash punched the ice with his strong hands but could only manage to make a small crack in the ice. 

            Misty hesitated. "I-I-I…! There must be something we can use to get her out of there! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" She stood back and watched Ash pound horrifically on the ice. The ice was way beyond freezing and nothing but fire would be able to unleash Pikachu from the cool depths below. Tears erupted from Ash's shocked eyes as he tried anything in his will to rescue Pikachu. 

            "Don't just fucking stand there, go get some help!" He cursed; Misty stared down on him with disbelief on how he was prompting her. She nodded her head and began tearing up. Recalling her Golduck she ran into the town and managed to find and small torch, which would hopefully defrost the thick layer of ice that Golduck could not remove. 

            When she returned to the arena she could still see Ash pounding all his might into the thick layers of ice. It was razor sharp and the blood from Ash's hands had stained the clear layer a cherry red. They only had a few minutes to release Pikachu before the worst unthinkable thing had happened. The air from Pikachu's lungs would soon turn to shards of thick ice. She handed Ash the torch. He was disappointed that all she managed to find was only a torch. He gave her a look of sheer anger. 

            He lit the torch and watched the ice slowly melt away. "You know what?" He asked, shaking his head. Misty quivered her lips and wiped away some small tears with her hand. "You're a lunatic! Just why in the HELL would the Orange Islands hire you— YOU, to be a Gym Leader?" He snarled, relighting the torch, which was not fully co-operating. 

            Misty finally took a step up to him and stood up for herself and also her identity. "Why did they hire me?" She answered, pointing her index finger in his face. "They hired me because of my unusual talent for my age. Unlike you I'm not a lunatic. Your the lunatic!" She continued with a very hoarse voice. She was obviously steamed by his remark and she had to get even with him. "Hell, you left your home, friends, and especially your Pokemon. And now that your back you expect people to just jump all over you? Get a grip. You suck— good luck at Genesis." She flipped her hair back and pulled over her training cloak around her body. With a dash she was out of sight and all Ash was left with was a big chunk of ice with a Pikachu inside. 

            After she was completely invisible to his eyes, he started hatching away at the ice shard with a Swiss Army pocketknife, which was stained with traces of blood. He had used this knife once before when he was out in the wild to catch a fish for his dinner. One jab after the other and the ice was beginning to melt away from Pikachu's body. He raised the knife over his head and then took one last swing right into the centre of the ice entrapment. Sharp pieces of ice flew and Pikachu was released. Her body was still and colder than the ice itself. Ash picked her up, looked for the nearby Pokemon Centre, and made a quick run for it. With his best friend in his hands he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Past the corner store and down the main road through the new Pallet Town gold course, he could see the top peak of the Pokemon Centre's structure. He was now running faster than he could ever imagine; feeling the slight jittering of Pikachu's hind legs, he knew she would recover within time, or wouldn't she? 

            His legs were weak as he ran up the front entrance steps. The door slid open and he slowed down to catch his breathe. Nurse Joy approached him with a nervous look on her cute little face. 

            She cupped her right hand over her mouth as she observed how much of a beating Pikachu had taken. "How did this happen?"

            "Pokemon battle," he panted giving Pikachu to the Nurse. 

            Joy placed her hand over Pikachu's cold chest. Her heart rate was far spread, meaning she only had a few minutes to set the Pokemon up to a monitor before it was too late. "And it seems to be that it was a very intense battle —right?" She asked. Ash gave her a small nod. "Now, I will be directing Pikachu directly into the critical care unit, so another Nurse shall be here shortly to inform you of your Pokemon's condition." She lowered her face and ran off with a Chansey by her side. Pikachu was whimpering solemnly as the stretcher was wheeled rapidly through the E.R doors. 

            Ash stood quietly by the doors with his eyes transfixed on the small needle light up sign above the doors. He tightly folded his arms and paced back and forth in all ways possible. The last look the Nurse Joy had given didn't really look that all cheerful so Pikachu's sickness was more than he had thought of. All he could think now was Pikachu and also a tiny portion of what he had said earlier to Misty. How he had insulted her thoroughly. _It was only a battle, and she didn't mean it_ he thought. After at least ten minutes of standing still on the spot was making his body feel like a jelly substance. His nerves were shot and all he wanted to do was sit down on the lounge chairs and wait for the next nurse to prompt him. He sat down on the large chair and put his feet up on the glass table. Ash breathed slowly and watched the clock tick a rather annoying tune. 

            Seconds had turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Time was passing by very slow as he sat in his lounge chair, anticipating the E.R doors to open with an informing Nurse. He checked back frequently, but still nothing was there, only the receptionist at the front desk of the centre. His head was trembling and he could feel his pupils closing before his eyes. He was very tired after the battle and run, and the comfort of the chair had helped him to fall into a deep slumber. It was like any other dream. It started off with a thick layer of white dusty clouds and then he found himself standing alone once again. Or was he alone? He rubbed his eyes and could see himself standing in a dark Pokemon arena. It was official because he could hear the cries of invisible fans from behind his ears. But why were they crying? He looked deeper into the field and could see something small lying in the centre. It was in fact a Pikachu— one much similar to his. The motionless Pikachu lied on its back with its face looking into the sky, although its eyes were darkened and closed. Ash looked down to his side and could see that his Pikachu wasn't there. A flashing spark of lightning ran through his body as the pieces of the dream were beginning to make logical sense. 

            "Pikachu!" He yelled to the centre of the arena. Still the Pokemon lied silently. Ash moved his foot but as he ran to the lifeless Pokemon, the centre was moving further away from him. He did everything in his power that he could do to reach his Pokemon. And just before he was beginning to come close to the Pokemon, he could feel something solid press into his chest. It knocked the wind out from his lungs and he fell hard onto the ground. He gasped for breath but nothing was flowing in. "PIKACHU!" He continued to call in his head, but nothing happened. No one from the background seemed to approach him, not one single person. His mind was screaming out his Pokemon's name, and just before he could feel his body shut down, the Pikachu rolled over and opened its eyes suddenly. 

            The Pokemon looked at him with an evil grin. As if a fiend of some sort possessed it, the Pikachu stood up and walked perfectly on two feet towards his dieing body. Its eyes flashed a cruel red as it began to foretell his fait. "It's over!" said the deep and scratchy voice of the Pikachu. It bent down and before whipping him violently with his tail, which was no longer a tail, but a long black sword, Ash could feel a nudge in his upper shoulder. Someone had come out from the stands. A woman with long, curly pink hair had called to him—

            "ASH!" The Nurse called.  

            Ash's body flew from the chair and he could now see his real self-screaming in the Pokemon Centre waiting lobby. His body was trembling from head to foot and sweat was pouring faster than water down his forehead. He could still see the vicious glare of his Pikachu's cursed eyes. "WHAT?" He roared. 

            The Nurse stepped back quickly from the startling moment. "I have just come to inform you that Pikachu is slowly recovering." She announced, dropping her files from her hands. Her body was shaky because of Ash's uproar. 

            "Alright," he held his head and blinked his eyes. "Will she be coming home with me today?" He asked softly. 

            "No, I'm afraid not. Y-You should be getting home— it's half past seven." She answered, picking up her files and walking back towards the E.R doors. 

            Ash was puzzled. How could he have been sleeping that long? He could remember drifting off to sleep only a few minutes past four and now he wakes up three hours later? He scratched his head and stood up from the chair. "Nurse," he called, "When will Pikachu be fine to come home?" 

            Her eyes narrowed. "About five days— Pikachu has gone into shock and wont be awakening for a while, so I suggest you go home and be on alert for her recovery." 

            The doors shut and Ash was left with little information regarding Pikachu's condition. So he decided it would be best to just go home and wait. He picked up his coat and walked through the exiting doors with a lost feeling of being alone, confused, and apprehensive. He walked down the main road and could see smoke from his living room chimney erupting into the frost bitten sky. 

            With the quick press of the door handle, Ash found himself inside of the quiet house; but a tiny sobbing noise had caught his attention. He paced slowly through the living room and behind the wall separating it from the kitchen where the noises were occurring. He slipped in cautiously and pressed his body against the wall with his ear to the entrance. He could hear two voices. One being his mother, and the other was someone sulking loudly on the kitchen table. He watched carefully as Misty raised her head and gripped her hands over Delia's. 

            "Why does he have to be so— so cruel?" She sobbed, wiping her noise with a hand tissue. Delia bit her lip. 

            "Well," she began, "Ash has always been a bit— you know, tempered." 

            Ash crunched his face and cursed his mother in his head. 

            Misty's head was shaking. "I DON'T CARE!" She hissed loudly, almost causing Ash to tip over. "He— doesn't— have— to— take— it— out— on— me!" She was now even more furious at the moment because whenever Ash was mad— ever since they were kids, he had taken out his problems on her. And yes, he had always had a harsh temper at times. 

            "Well just give it some time…I'm sure he'll come around," Delia sighed, giving Misty an assuring expression. She had also forgotten to tell Misty that Ash was always stubborn, and a pigheaded fool, but sayings that would just over do it, and that was the last thing Misty needed to hear. 

            Now Ash was fully total shame within himself. There was no need to verbally abuse her like that. She was a great and over qualified trainer for her age. He guessed it was just jealousy that was taking him over because seeing her three years later, with her own gym, her own identity, and in her last level of training before mastering, had overwhelmed him. The thought of being number one had slowly drifted away from his thoughts. Misty was now number one in his personal opinion. 

            Delia got up from her chair and walked into the living room, unaware that Ash was standing right behind the wall. As she walked through the pass she could see a tall and bold figure standing in the corner. 

            **SLAM! **

Delia throttled herself in a spin and jabbed her right fist directly into his chest, which was much like what had happened in his earlier daydream. 

Once she noticed that it was only Ash, she choked. "ASH!" She shouted and came to his aid. "Don't sneak up on me like that! ("What did you do that for?" He groaned.)" 

Ash was crumpled up into a ball in the corner of the wall, rolling from side to side to ease the pain that was pounding fiercely on his insides. Misty was now at the scene. She took one quick look at him, covered her face and ran up to the upstairs bathroom to hide her tears, or more likely, giggling. 

            Delia crunched her teeth and heard the door slam loudly upstairs; but now wasn't the time to start yelling at Ash— maybe later. "Are you alright? You gave me quiet a scare—" she panted. Ash gave her another little moan, speechless from the pain. "—Try to greet yourself next time you come in! And maybe I won't be forced to strike, mistaking you for an intruder!" 

            By the pitch of her voice, she was more in pain than Ash because she had felt so bad for hitting him with her hardest punch, knocking him to the ground. If Pallet Town heard about this, she could gain a reputation for abuse. Delia wrapped her thin arms around Ash's upper torso and lifted him onto the loveseat in the family room. Ash was still in great pain as he panted as he strived to ask for a glass of ice-cold water.  Delia ran to the kitchen and returned with the glass of water. She looked around the room for something, but could not find whatever it was. She checked upstairs and in the kitchen with a worried look across her face. 

            "Where's Pikachu?" She asked, looking out the curtains on the window. "Misty told me you went to the Pokemon Centre… I hope its nothing serious!"

Ash sighed. "She'll be in there for a maximum of five days— she's in shock." 

After catching an ounce of his breath he explained to Delia about the battle they had had earlier that day. Delia was intrigued to hear about how strong he and Misty had become over the years in training. But she was more amazed on how Misty used a great strategy to trap the spinning Pikachu during its attack. Then he came to the point where he told Misty off at the scene. He told her what he said and how Misty stood up to his words before running away from him once again. 

"You do know that it was inappropriate?" Delia assured him, glaring him in the eye with disapproval. 

Ash shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head shamefully. "I really didn't mean…" He answered, being interrupted by his mother's advice. 

"Well you said it anyways, didn't you? Don't you see what you're getting yourself into?" She pressured him. Ash was becoming irritated. 

"What?" He barked. 

"The same position you were in three years ago, that's what!" She replied, folding her arms. She removed her arms and held Ash's hands and came out with the truth Ash had feared. "Misty likes you— so stop it with the attitude because I know that you feel the same way as well, but you're just to plain to see it!" She said, revealing the truth her son had never wanted to admit. 

Ash couldn't bear to hear anymore of his mothers annoying lectures so he stood up (holding his chest) and made way for his room on the next floor. He shot a rebellious look and walked calmly up the stairs and to his room on the end. As he passed her could still hear Misty sulking pathetically in the bathroom. _She was always sensitive_, he told himself, _but why do I suddenly care now? _His head was pounding and caused him to become slightly dizzy, so now wasn't a good time to make matters worse with Misty. He jumped onto his top bunk and strapped his disc-player headphones around his ears. The music blasted loudly into his eardrums as he shuffled to remove them instantly. He had nothing to do. Nothing was on TV, Pikachu was sick in the centre, and the rest of his Pokemon, except Magnium, hated him. Life was hell as he could see it, and the Genesis Battle was a weary thought at the tips of his brains. What else could possibly go wrong? 

A squeaking noise rose into the hallway and footsteps approached his room. He watched the door handle twist and Misty entered quietly. She didn't even bother to look at him, so she just flopped onto the bottom bunk and exhaled. Ash waited her to make a snooty remark, but nothing happened. So it was up to him to make a possible conversation. 

"Pikachu…she's going to be alright," he said, twirling his thumbs. 

"HN!" Misty grunted tossing herself around in the covers. 

Ash rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. 

"I, ah, wanted to tell you— something." He continued, getting another groan out of Misty. She didn't seem to really care. He moved himself forwards and poked his head down into the bottom bunk. He smiled weakly and Misty rolled her eyes, turned over, and sunk her head into her pillow. He waited then carried on. "That was a pretty good battle we had today—you've become much stronger!" He said cheerfully, attempting to get at least a comment from Misty. 

So she returned it, but with a very rude tone. "Yea…sure, whatever." Came her voice from deep within the feathered pillow. Still she lied motionless, and more careless to what Ash was telling her. 

"You're an excellent trainer. You do know that!" He complemented her not expecting a reply. 

Misty raised her head from the pillow and glanced at Ash. He was waving his head and was smiling, which was rather pathetic to Misty. If this were his form of an apology, she would rather kiss a dead horses ass. She narrowed her eyes and watched him shift repeatedly. "I thought I was a lunatic?" She answered sarcastically. 

"Hey, at least I'm trying!" Ash rolled his eyes. 

"Well here's some advice— don't try!" She hissed. Ash was becoming annoyed with her now. 

Ash removed his head and brought himself back up to the top bunk, away and out of sight from Misty. He tried, but Misty was in another one of her stubborn moods where she wouldn't even try to forgive him, not even one bit. The bed shifted and Ash watched Misty get up from her bunk. She fixed her hair and rolled out her shirt with her hands and then walked over to the door and slipped out the hallway. 

"Bitch." Ash whispered and followed behind a few minutes after. 

As the week had slowly progressed further, the Ketchum household became quieter by the minute. Misty was still insulted and Ash was trying everything to make things normal again. He would complement her on her training in the backfields, eat everything she had made without fuss (even knowing it tasted like it was fresh off a pigs trough), and ever so often he would invite her to a rematch, which, as he had suspected, rejected. Misty would give hi ma small grunt and then would run off into another room or go into town and accompany Mrs. Ketchum with the groceries. His patients were going downhill by the hour. Each time he had received a rude or sarcastic remark from Misty, he could feel his nerves at the tips and he was about to lose it once again on her. But he held it in and just went on with the grief she was giving him day after day, 24/7. 

The only thing Ash would look forward to during the day was dinner and most important, sleeping. Sleeping was the only time Misty would stop ranting about how disrespectful Ash was and how much of a good trainer she was; his life was hell, and without Pikachu by his side to comfort him, it just added more to his misery. Then came the next day. Friday. Everybody looked forward to a Friday. It was the last working day of the week and the next few days would be for relaxation, just excluding the fact that Ash didn't work. He trained. From the absence of Pikachu, and to the unreliable Pokemon back up at Professor Oak's Laboratory, Ash was studying his notes from the Celadon University that he had picked up and brought home for future use. In fact, it was the only thing that took his mind off of Misty and his life, which he called "hell". 

After a hearty breakfast on the Friday morning, he kissed his mother goodbye and walked on over to the lab to check up on things. The temperature was a bit under zero and a cold win had brushed the thin layers of snow from the ground into the windowsills, and Ash's cold face. His teeth chattered as he tried to block himself from the freezing wind. Once or twice he slipped on the ice sheets of the path, and Professor Oak's lab was hidden behind a swirling guts of snowy wind. 

"Winter— I hate it!" Ash stuttered and continued to wrap his jacket tighter around his body. He could still hear Misty's giggling voice in the back of his head. She was warning him not to slip on the ice, and if he did, it may knock some sense into his brain. His eyes narrowed at just the thought of her. She was cold hearted and impossible to bond with. "Misty…s-she t-t-thinks she k-knows everything! (He kicked the snow violently) I'd like to see her slip on the ice…" He said to himself, thrashing about the path and finally coming to the gate of the lab. 

He pressed in the password and walked up the steep hill, which hadn't been shovelled for quite some time now. Delia had her own things to worry about at home with Ash and Misty. Besides that, Professor Oak was taking longer than a month to return. He didn't write, nor did he call, all he left was the same weather-beaten letter on the front door explaining his absence. Ash ripped it off and scrunched it in his palm with anger. As he slipped through the door he could feel the warm and cozy rush of the heating system. He removed his winter clothing and made way down into the greenhouse where Magnium rested with her eggs. He opened the door and all around where plant-type Pokemon. Each and every one of them rested under the heat and just took the time to eat, sleep, or drink on occasion. Ash looked around for Magnium. She was nestled away in a closed burrow under a few assorted potted trees. 

"Hello!" Ash said, moving some of the branches away from him. "How're the eggs doing?"

Magnium gave him a dreamy look and stood up from the nest. Under her, were three larger eggs than Ash had expected. They were about almost twice the size of his head and had multi-colour speckles on them. The eggs had well succeeded into their third trimester of incubation, and now, they were moving and it was only a matter of a month when they would hatch into three tiny Chikoritas. For a few hours Ash had stayed by Magnium's side and talked to her (aware he was not going to get any reply) about how he and Misty were fighting and about the certain precautions he was training for when the Genesis Battle would shortly arrive. Magnium listened intently to her trainer and could feel that something was wrong with him. He was missing something and all she wanted to do was make it better. She knew that he wanted all of his Pokemon back on his team, but trying to convince them to forgive him was no easy task because over the years, they had become very stubborn and highly opinionated about their missing trainer. 

Before Ash was about to check his watch he could hear the front door upstairs slam with a loud bang. Then footsteps emerged and the door at the top of the metal stairs opened. A tall figure disguised in silk-blue robes and long matching gloves with the wholes for fingers, stood and watched him. She removed her hood and to Ash's surprise, it was Misty. She had a look in her deep aqua eye that something was up and that she needed him immediately. 

"What do you want?" Ash questioned her with a snarl. 

"Pikachu…she's awake." She answered, folding her hair back evenly. 

Magnium rose to her feet and nudged Ash out from the burrow. He understood the body language and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Misty accompanied him to the front door, and unbelievably, all the way to the Pokemon Centre. 

"Why did you come with me?" He asked, opening the door. Misty walked in front of him and blinked her eye. 

"Because I want to be here for Pikachu, as well as you." She replied. Ash was now feeling much better than before. She had finally forgiven him and gave into her feelings. 

Together, they walked into the Pokemon Centre and up to the front desk where they were greeted by one of the Nurse Joy's. 

"Why hello," she began, taking out some file folders. "I trust you are here for Pikachu?" 

Ash nodded rapidly. 

The E.R doors slid wide open and a small figure from the light emerged through. Pikachu was standing on her hind legs and a large smile stretched across her face. He ears perked up and her cheeks started to emit few electric sparks. Ash didn't have to say anything because he was breathless at the moment when Pikachu jumped right up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could have possibly given him. A warm sensation in his boy erupted from within when he was finally back with his best friend, or two, including Misty who was standing by his side happily. 

Suddenly Ash could feel a cold tingly feeling on the back of his neck. The Centre doors slid open and between them stood his one and only persistent rival, Gary Oak. He was standing proud and tall in the doorway. Misty turned her head and her eyes were beginning to become a bit cloudy, the way she first looked at Ash when they reunited themselves after the storm. Gary was a very attractive young man for his age. His hair was cut short, and spiked on ends. His body was much larger around the upper torso and gave him a look of an extreme athlete. Ash sneered and compared his body to his rival's. They weren't much different. Ash was a few inches taller and much more built than Gary was. But the thought that crossed his mind was how strong of a trainer he was. 

"Ash Ketchum…" Gary announced with a very deep masculine voice. Misty moved her eyes down his body. "That Pikachu still hasn't evolved?" He laughed, and walked closer to his rival. 

"Gary!" He barked. 

The rival moved closer and stopped right before Misty. He took a lock of her curly hair and twirled it around his finger. "My, I see you have become— _foxy_!" He said, teasing Ash. Misty's cheeks reddened and she swallowed down every bit of saliva into her throat. She liked the attention she was receiving, but not exactly from the arrogant trainer Gary was. 

Ash pulled Misty over softly and glared Gary in the eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?" He coughed. Gary was keen to the question. 

"Just in the neighbourhood I guess— why Ash? Did you want another rematch so you can lose for the thousandth time over?" He snickered sarcastically. 

Ash clenched his fists and was ready any time to strike his enemy down. Pikachu began to gather up its energy within her cheeks. She too was threatened by Gary's sudden presence. 

"I've just got back from Celadon. Grandpa tells me your fighting for Genesis next month?" He continued with his arrogance.

"That's right!" Ash replied happily, Pikachu narrowed her dark brown eyes. Misty was beginning to lose interest in the handsome young trainer. "Why do you care anyways?" 

Gary removed his cloak and draped it over the lounge chair Ash had slept in five days ago. He could still hear his Pikachu talking to him with a fiendish voice. But now his fully gained attention was with Gary and his snobbish attitudes towards him. 

"Well," Gary said, running his fingers through his gelled hair. "I'm in the same boat as you."

Ash's eyes widened and his heart was beating faster than when Pikachu went into the hospital. Could it have meant that Gary would be his opponent at the Genesis Battle? It had to be something else— it just had to. Ash's mind began to give him the worst feelings now about the upcoming battle. Gary quivered his lips and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that, Gary?" Ash questioned him quickly. He wanted to hear it and get it over with as soon as he possibly could. 

Gary intensified his voice. "I mean, that I will be fighting as well soon." 

"Where?" Misty shouted and sprung onto Ash, taking the words out from his mouth. 

Gary waved his hand and stretched his neck to the fullest. He looked as if he was about to receive an award of honour or some sort. "As of now I am the Indigo League Champion amongst all competitors. At the beginning of the New Year I will be fighting against the Elite Four themselves at the Indigo Plateau." He scoffed and rubbed his power into Ash's face. 

Ash had totally forgotten, as well as Misty, to tell Gary about returning and leading in the Orange Islands. His face was horror-struck and the words of his mouth were tarred directly from him. He didn't know what to say or how to reply. Gary. Out of all people, Gary was the champion? His ears were deceiving him as his rivals name flowed through his head, blocking any other thought. If he were to victor over the Elite, then he would be nominated for a future placing in the group. It was unimaginable, but sadly to Ash, it was true. His rival would be more powerful than he could ever be, which he had never expected that it was coming. 

Gary read the expression that was obviously illustrated across Ash's face. "Surprising isn't it?" He continued to expand on it more to Ash. Gary walked past Ash and gave him a small grin of defeat. He took off his trainer's belt and handed the six vacated Poke Balls to the receptionist. He left them and returned to Ash, Misty, and Pikachu who were frozen with disbelief. "I must be going now— good luck for your battle because your are really going to need it!" 

Ash had the largest urge to take a gun and shoot the man before he could gain his power. He viewed Gary as a wild creature who was a great harm to society and needed to be destroyed immediately. Misty too was overwhelmed by his constant arrogance and cockiness within him. She raced towards him but was stopped by the plunge of Ash's strong hand. 

"Let me take care of it," Ash said, thinking of a quick come back. "Gary! I'm not the one who needs luck—you do because your constant ignorance to the power of the Elite will come crashing down on you. Even if you do win I'm sure your power will soon come to an end, and I will be there at your side…laughing!" Ash shouted with his fists clenched tightly. 

Gary looked back once more and smiled viciously. With a sinister look upon his face, he threw his cloak over his shoulder, walked through the sliding doors and from then on, never returned back to the mountainous home of Pallet. 

**- End Of Chapter**

            __


	5. Forever Farewell

Chapter 5- Forever Farewell 

Part 1- Heir to the Elite

** Authors Note: **This chapter may contain some abstract language. Pronunciations to the sentences, or word(s) will be described at the end of each part of the chapter. 

Close your eyes, open your mind, and give in to your dreams. Falling into an abyss of never-ending spiraling metallic colors, Ash was plunging into yet another unexplainable dream. Perhaps it was caused from the earlier days event of when Gary Oak had told him that he was the next heir to the Elite. But how could he be? It was Gary! He was only eighteen and not even qualified to be a Master, or was he? He made it past the Indigo League and received first place, and was accepted to the Indigo Plateau so anything at this point was possible. 

He breathed in the fresh air of the sky and blinked a few times before observing himself in the strange environment. This time he was standing on a cliff side above an ancient sanctuary, which closely resembled a small temple of some sort. Seven blue-rock pillars surrounded the small sanctuary. Each one contained a small dugout area that connected to each pillar, which was probably used for bathing or some sort of foreign ritual. Facing the sanctuary was a wide sapphire sea that shimmered from the light of the sun. Ash could see something in the close horizon, but it wasn't exactly clear. 

He looked around himself for any signs of human life form, or any life form, but nothing was there; only Ash and the strange sea sanctuary. The sun was beginning to set as he could hear a very soothing hymn whisper softly through his ears. 

"I know that tune," he told himself, continuing to search for its origin, "But I can't remember where I heard it last." He massaged his temples but nothing in resemblance was striking his brain. The song continued to flow through his ears and the curiosity was beginning to get to him. His eyes flashed a deep red of fury as the sun had gone down for the night. 

The night was clam as ever and stars danced through the skies like fairies in a Shakespeare forest. And just before the tide was reaching in on the beach below, three shots of fire, ice, and lightning erupted from the clouded objects in the distant dark night. Ash jumped to his feet and now the music was beginning to grow much louder to the point where he had to plug his ears to avoid deafening. The mysterious clashes of the elements continued to pound and the sanctuary below the cliff began to lighten. The rock pillars began to glow within and thick green ooze sprouted in the carved dugout's surrounding the whole sanctuary. Ash watched in amazement as he could see something form within the center of the glowing pillars. Jet-black cloths began to appear from nowhere. It stretched from pillar to pillar as another figure was being revealed before his golden brown eyes. He could see two hands tied to the cloth, and slowly a male body was being revealed. The man was naked and his long brown hair fell before his bright red eyes. They were glowing a brilliant aura of red and suddenly the man's head looked right up at Ash. 

Ash fell back with fear. He held on tight to the grass of the cliff and could see the eyes staring at him viciously. He looked once more and saw that all of the mans limbs, including his head, were bleeding. But the blood wasn't red— it was black. Obviously the man was dead or in zombie form. 

He opened his mouth to reveal his jagged teeth. He licked his lips and wailed at the man standing up on the cliff. His voice was scratchy, just like the Pikachu's in the recent dream, but he wasn't speaking English. It sounded as if his tongue was speaking like a serpent. _"Mille kaile. Ondorogja se phuz!"_ Came the deep chuckling voice of the dead man. 

"What are you saying?" Ash shouted to the corpse. It began to laugh at him intensely. 

The corpse opened its mouth and released what looked to be a thick black fog, much like the dark plague from Abraham. The fog expanded into a demon form and flew straight towards Ash with its humongous hands stretched out. It's mouth opened and showed a deep dark hole of blackness. Ash cried as the hands reached for his face and shook him violently. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ash bellowed and the dream was finished. 

"What do I want?" Came a sweet voice in front of him. It was Misty. She was showered and ready to eat her breakfast. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready—are you okay?" She asked, pulling the covers away from his sweating abs. 

Ash reached around his face with his hands. He looked down on his bare chest and could see that it was all just a dream and everything was going to be all right. He gasped and sat up beside Misty. "Yah— I'll be fine, I think…" He said, rubbing his head and slipped into a black tank top. 

"Okay then!" Misty replied, pursing his lips nervously for his sake. "You know this isn't the first time you've woken up breathless and gasping for air. Maybe we should call the doc—" 

"I said I was _fine_! So drop it!" Ash interrupted her rudely. Misty shrugged her shoulders and went on with her own business. 

After cooling his nerves, and slipping into a half decent unwashed set of clothes, Ash looked into the mirror and buttoned up his shirt before going downstairs to join his mother and Misty at breakfast. With Pikachu tagging along behind him, Ash approached the mail drop at the front hall. Letters were scattered all across the floor. Most of them were clearly fan-mail wishing Ash good luck on his upcoming battle, and the rest were just either bills or notices from the Head Elite. He shuffled through them, picked them up, and unboxed them in his hands. Proceeding to skip through them curiously, he stumbled on a rather unusual letter. The writing was very neat and the envelope smelled like Pokemon foods. He threw the letters down on the table and scanned the nameless letter. Delia watched him read it blankly. 

"Ash," she said, "Why is there no name on that?" 

His eyes narrowed puzzled. "I have no clue." He began tearing away the seal and reached in for the triple folded letter. Once he saw the writing he recognized whom it had belonged to immediately. "Brock."

Misty dropped her fork. Delia's eyes brightened. 

"Brock?" Misty spat then swallowed her food with embarrassment. 

"That's right!" Ash replied, gazing down on the text. "Want me to read it?" Misty nodded. 

_ Dear Ash,_

_ It's been over three years since we've talked and I think it's about time we started again. Word has it that you are going to be competing in this century Genesis Battle. Once I saw it on T.V I couldn't believe it. You have matured greatly. I just wish I could have been there to see it. So what level of training are you currently fighting on? Celadon News says you've reached the Leading Level. Congratulations! _

_ I've been tied up for a while here at the Celadon University. A new discovery has been made at the shores of Cinnabar Island, but I'm not to speak of it, some confidential thing. By the way, Suzie says hello. And if you didn't know, Suzie and me are co-workers right now. We've opened up our own breeding center right in the core of Celadon City, nearby the Gym. Cool eh? My Pokemon are doing great and I expected yours are doing even better._

_ Well, I have to cut this letter short because I am needed, once again, at the University. Professor Oak needs me to investigate the breeding secrets of the…well never mind about that, but I will be at Center Earth to watch you fight. See you there, and give my regards to Misty and your Mother!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Brock Slate._

"Oh that Brock was always so polite! I knew he would make it in the breeding industry." Delia began happily. Ash gave her a small look of jealousy. "Oh Ash, I'm sure you'll do fine one day as well— just win that battle okay?"

"What do you think I'm training for?" He answered with his fists tightening. No one seemed to be recognizing how far he had come in training in just a few months. "Besides, if I don't win, or if it's a tie, I'll be heading off to the Archipelagos with you by my side!"

Misty smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Yea— I miss Brock, don't you Ash? Although his constant flirting with women drove me nuts, I still wish he was around to help…"

Ash could sense of feeling of deep passion with Misty. Did she have a small crush on him over the years, or was it just a sense of losing another treasured friend? 

"He did keep things in-line. I'll give him that." Ash replied and took a stand to the table. "But I'm here now, and I'm sure everything will be much better." 

"Pika!" The small mouse smiled. 

Delia looked down onto the pile of letters on the table. She happened to notice the monthly letter from the Elite Government had arrived. Each month they would send of a recognition letter reminding Ash of his battle and the rules which consisted with it. He was to use only one Pokemon in battle. To Ash's luck, he had Pikachu, but he still wished that his Pokemon would give into their feelings and forgive him for the abandonment. Now they were abandoning him and it felt like he had lost his Pokemon— more like best friends, forever. Everyday in the cool month of November, Ash would walk up to the quiet laboratory on top of Pallet. There, he would try to talk to his Pokemon and all he could receive was a polite nod from them. The mothering Magnium was the only one who showed him the true affection he craved. A small tear feel from the corner of his eye when someone every happened to mention him in his past years with his Pokemon. It could be an early life crisis he was facing? Or maybe it was all in his head? After all, he was a champion in the making, and his thoughts of his Pokemon were soon beginning to fade away into the deepest parts of his mind, giving room to the new thoughts of his future. 

"Ash, listen to this!" Delia said unraveling the parchment from the envelope. It was neatly written in a calligraphy font, giving more to the mystic style of messaging. "'As you already know, the battle at Centro Terra is only one month away to the current day. Before the centennial event shall occur, we advise you and your relatives to come and take advantage of the offerings the Government has placed at the _Centro Terra Resort_, located not too far away from the ancient palace and fighting grounds. There, you shall be assigned to a deluxe five-bedroom penthouse, overlooking the outskirts of the mountains. Our maids will clean the room daily and a free-of-charge room service will be displayed before you. We feel this is a very important day, so we feel that you deserve to be treated like Genesis himself. Your check-in time will be at 7:00 pm on the following day after Boxing Day. Our compliments are yours for the taking and we are honored to have you with us. Good-bye and have a safe and joyous Christmas holiday.'"

Delia was in her glory, as well as Misty. They're minds and thoughts were directed towards the hotel spa. They could feel the strong hands of the men reaching to their skin, relaxing them to their fullest potential. They could see themselves overlooking their balcony under the starry sky and out into the mountains. It was more like their honor to be staying at a luxury resort at a free cost of stay. 

Delia noticed another important notice, which was attached at the bottom of the signature. "There's more." Misty jumped and spread her fingers evenly around the edge of the table with anticipation. Ash was becoming annoyed of her constant over reacting. "'P.S. Please note that a private helicopter will arrive at 8:00 pm the day before because you are to be flown to the Celadon Airport and board the next flight to Centre Earth. The traveling time to destination will be at least twenty-one hours maximum. Please feel free to bring any personalized item, although entertainment will be provided in a closed off private unit on the plane. Thank-you, and any further information will be addressed to you shortly.'"

"Sounds a bit far stretched just for a battle," Ash said ungratefully, "Like come on, its only for one night!"

"Nothing can please you can it?" Misty barked realizing Ash was thinking rather inappropriate thoughts about her. "Pervert." 

"I didn't say anything!" Ash snickered. Pikachu rubbed her teeth together, disapproving of his masculine ways of thinking. 

"You didn't need to!" Misty shouted, smacking him at the back of his thick haired head. 

As the days became much more shorter than ever, winter was soon approaching, as well as the Ketchum households favorite holiday. Christmas. Delia and Ash had done their annual activity of putting up the Christmas lights around the roof-ridges and placing the candy cane fence along the snow covered front walkway. As the midnight fire blazed in the fireplace, warming Ash's sleeping body on the couch, he was beginning to drift slowly off to sleep. His recent castings of odd and unusual dreams were becoming more vivid, showing him things that made absolutely no sense. He had told his mother about them and also went to the doctor, which was not much help. All he got was a blank answer and a bottle of mild sleeping pills without a disturbance of dreaming. So he decided to take it upon himself and research n his dreaming. One book he read told him it was the early sign of a rare case of sleeping disorder and the other, an indescribable message from nowhere. 

Once again, Ash could feel his body falling into a bright hole of multicolored lights. They flashed before his eyes and penetrated into his body. It was like the rainbow itself was cleansing him. Only this time, it felt good and relaxing. As he landed softly on his feet he could see himself standing under a cathedral ceiling supported with seven marble pillars. Stretched across them were long strands of silver and indigo silk materials, which feel dimly to the dark exit of the room. The silk danced along the marble floors and opened up to reveal a large patio overlooking a vast mountainside and starry sky. The patio was neatly decorated with wild and gemstone flowers. Long vines of blue-purple flowers dangled from each end and tip. Encrusted within them were small diamond rhinestones. Ash took one to his nose and breathed in their fresh tropical aroma. 

The moon was full, revealing yet another shadow behind him. Ash turned around to see a beautiful woman standing before him. Her red hair fell past her backside and down to her waist. A thin blue trimmed gown lied against her body and under her long liquid shawl. But the most beautiful part of her was how her eyes closely resembled the ocean and the sapphires placed neatly in her hair. Around her eyes was a silver sparkling layer of thin make-up, identical to the shimmering diamond tiara in her hair. She puckered her rose red lips and smiled dreamily on the young man beside before her. 

"Misty?" Ash asked, trying hard to focus somewhere away from her beautiful body and gown. It ran past her feet and was cut jagged from the bottom and up the side where it was tied neatly at her waist. 

Her eyes became glassy. "Yes?" Her soft voice came and ran smoothly through his ears. She raised her long right pale arm and ran her palm through his thick black hair. Ash could feel a small crystal lily embedded in her palm. Silver dust came out from its pours as she waved it through his hair. 

Ash was in his glory and he couldn't help to recognize that he was also dressed elegantly in a Japanese style indigo coat, matching pants, and a long silver-silk cape. Around the cuffs and neck was a particular design of oval shaped wave-like circles. Inside them was a round cut crystal gem resembling something like a sea creature. His top left ear was also decorated with a silver hoop ring.

"What are you doing here?" He breathed quietly. 

Misty closed his mouth with her ruby painted fingernail. Then she stretched out her hand and fingers, running them across a hardly noticeable scar that went from his right eye to his lips. She had a look of pain on her face until she closed her lips and placed them against his. For minutes she kissed his gently. Ash let in to her seduction and kissed her back more forcefully than she had done. Together they stood on the balcony, hand in hand. The moon was shining as the atmosphere was changing and clouding Ash's eyes from the romantic dream. The vision of Misty was disappearing. Her bright blue eyes shined brilliantly as multicolor flashes of light surrounded him until he could feel himself back at home on the couch. 

"Ash?" Whispered a melancholy voice. "It's past three."

Ash rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the stairwell. Sure enough it was Misty. She was standing in her nightgown with her hair on ends. She looked rather hideous compared to the outstanding beauty in the dream. 

"Okay, I'm coming." He answered, turning off the gas fireplace and walked up the stairs with the night maiden. 

After the strange events and dreaming for the past few weeks before Christmas, Ash decided it would be best to go to the library and try to see if he could find what the dreams could have meant. He took out all of the dream books and documents but none of them had any explanation to the dreams, or should we say, nightmares. Still, the serpent sound from the corpse sent chills up his spine every time it crossed his mind. 

"There has to be some sort of explanation!" Ash said, looking across the room to the local Pallet Town Doctor. 

"Well dreams can be quite confusing as you already know." The doctor replied, twirling his thumbs back and forth. The self-conscious mind obviously wasn't his field of expertise. 

Lying calmly on the dark maroon fainting couch, Ash looked up to the jagged ceiling of the office to try and put the clues together. 

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself repeatedly. And yet his head was filled with unanswered questions. Someone had to know what was going on. 

"Doctor?" Ash called with his eyes shut and relaxed. "Could these dreams I'm having possibly be predicting the fu…?" 

"Future?" The doctor interrupted, sweeping the words out from his patient's mouth. "That could be so, but it could also be an overload of information or too much excitement." He suggested, rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

"Well I have been training night and day. Perhaps that's my problem— not enough sleep?" Ash answered. 

Now it made sense for the both of them. Ash got up from the couch and fixed his gelled spiked hair. Giving his doctor a friendly nod for goodbye, he opened the door and walked out of the clinic calmly and feeling sure about himself and the dreaming. Meeting Pikachu outside in the cold, they walked down to the post office, which wasn't that far away from his house along the main road. 

Holiday bells rang as the glass door to the local post office opened. Ash wiped off the excess snow from his boots and made his way up to the main desk. There, a very strict and tall man who took his government job quite seriously greeted him.

"May I help you?" The man asked with a very coarse voice. 

"Uh— yea, Ash Ketchum." He replied, rubbing his head. 

The clerk scanned Ash and realized exactly who he was, except grown into a man, and a very good one too. He continued to observe Ash making him feel very uncomfortable about the situation. 

The man made eye contact with Ash and prompted himself up. "Oh, s-sorry about that sir. I just recognized that you were Ash Ketchum who will be fighting in Genesis." 

Ash bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "That's me…can I get my mail please?" He said very quickly, becoming tired of his constant fame and attention. 

The man jumped up and ran to the back, returning with a handful of confidential letters and documents. He passed them to Ash; helping to notice that they had came from the Elite Government in Viridian. Ash took them from the man, gave his regards for Christmas and left the store as soon as possible because a fresh new wave of snow was about to fall upon the town. Running up the cold main road with his frostbitten fingers clenching to the letters, he could feel the snow falling on his back. It was harder as usual and the sky began to rumble just as he stepped into the front yard of his home.

The door opened and Ash practically threw himself in because he could no longer stand the freezing temperatures of the outside world. Hanging up his coat and placing his boots neatly on the shoe rack, Ash flipped through the letters quickly and came across his mother and Misty sitting in family room. 

"Hi mom, Misty." He announced. 

There was no answer. 

"Hello?" He continued. 

Delia looked up from the arm of the couch and signaled with her finger for him to keep quiet. 

"I just got back from the post office…" Ash said, however being cut off from his mother's interruption. 

"Be quiet Ash, and sit down!" Delia cursed with her eyes narrowed to the television screen. Ash was becoming quite confused why neither his mother nor Misty would speak a word to him. He glued his eyes to the screen and watched the camera zoom in on the Viridian News reporter. 

The news reporter began by bowing his head to the audience, but it was more in a way of utter respect. 

"Viridian News at six brings you live news from the Indigo Plateau." The man said, shuffling through his script papers. 

Now, Ash's attention was gained. The screen changed to the Indigo Plateau assembly and all Ash's eyes paid attention to was the Elite Four, except it wasn't four, it was three. In the center of assembly sat the head of the Elite, Lance, then Bruno, Loreli, and Agatha was missing. 

A voice over of the reporter came and examined the assembly. "As you have already noticed, the spot of the fourth member of the Elite Four is unoccupied. As unbelievable as it sounds, Agatha was assassinated just one hour earlier today." 

Misty cupped her hand and held them over her mouth. Delia sat up straight. Ash's body was twitching terribly. 

"The suspect has not yet been clearly identified, but the murder seemed to be arranged very carefully because no fingerprints or particles of evidence was found. Now, the world waits as Lance Dracon speaks." The voice over finished and the camera shot right up to the center podium where the middle-aged man stood very briskly to the assembly.

As moved closer to the T.V with disbelief. 

"Good day Masters, Trainers, and everyone else listening. Our fourth member, Agatha Pyscha was killed just one hour earlier from now. This deeply saddens our Elite and now we stand at three. Our hearts are with our sister, but also with the future member of our Elite." Lance explained, bowing his head, trying to hold in his pain. "We have carefully read over the history records of our trainers and we have finally came to a conclusion of who would be the next member of Elite. And that one remarkable individual is no one other than Master Gary Oak of Pallet." A picture of Gary appeared. 

His heart— beating faster than usual was about to collapse if it continued to rapidly pound within his body. His head ached and his legs gave out. The room started to spin before his eyes. And there he lied, lifeless on the family room floor on his bed of sprawled envelopes. 

**- End Of Part 1**

Well it's been a long time since I've written. If it's bad, tell me because I'm still a bit rusty on the keyboard. I'm just posting this now because I've been so incredibly busy with schoolwork and activities. I hope you enjoy this; part 2 will be up in a while. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 

-Aki.

Pronunciations:

_"Mille kaile. Ondorogja se phuz!"_

(Milla-kelly. Ondo- rocha si-fuss) 

Okay, this is where part two concludes this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or poor fonts on this because I lost everything on my old computer so I had to download the first part of the chapter from the site. Enjoy this because this is the chapter where it starts to introduce the darkness of the story. *Pouts* I have such a long way to go in this fic!

Anyways, here we go…

Chapter 5- Forever Farewell 

Part 2- The Departure

            For a few minutes after falling straight to the ground and on his feet, Ash sat on the carpet with his fingers digging deep into the tiny cracks. His mind must have been deceiving him. There's no way in hell that Gary; GARY, out of all people would become the next and fourth member of the mighty Elite Four. It's not possible. As much as Ash didn't want to cope with it, he was forced to face the reality of the accomplishment his rival had made before him. For years Ash had always tried harder to be the best trainer ever to come from Pallet, but obviously Gary had smashed those dreams and hard work into pieces in the matter of seconds. A few seconds which scorned Ash from now and until the day he would die. 

                "That little bastard! I hate him!" Ash roared, pounding his fists on the floor. 

                "Why Ash? He really is a good trainer yanno…" Misty interrupted. "You're not so flawless yourself. You've made some mistakes down the road. Hell, I was there to witness most of them!" 

                "Defending him as usual Misty?" Ash answered rudely. "In our last years together you were always defending his poor sick bad ass attitude. Why don't you just go follow him around?" 

                Misty quivered her lips and ran away from yet another fight, which would probably result in massive long-term side effects. That was all Misty needed, to separate again from Ash for another three years or even more. Delia stood by a close side of Ash with her arms crossed and an angered look upon her face. 

                Ash turned around and scanned his mother's emotions, which were quickly brewing inside of her. "Haven't you got anything to say?" He snapped. "You usually do so I'm just asking."

                Delia took one good look into her son's identical golden brown eyes. With a quick jolt, she reached for his tight collar and scrunched the material in the palms of her tightly closed hands. Ash began to tremble. Delia had never looked this angered with him. 

                "You have to screw up everything don't you, Ash? Like you have a perfect status level of training for your age. Hell, you're even fighting for Genesis!" Delia said with a rough and twisted voice. She crunched her front teeth and made sure Ash wouldn't be able to overpower her with his bold flexibility and strength. "So because of your jealousy over Gary, you take your problems out on Misty? ("She provokes it!") You don't see what you have in front of your eyes Ash. You're blinded with your training. You need to take time to realize that your hurting that woman every day by not understanding how she feels about you and your hiding behind a wall that only _you_ can break down!"

                "Sure Mom, this whole thing is about Misty! Misty! Misty! Misty! She constantly meddles into **my** business and insists on starting arguments with me! Just defending Gary in my presence is enough to set me off and she knows that. Everyone knows that!" Ash thundered before his Mother. He grabbed her hand and forcefully ripped it away from his shirt. 

                Delia stepped back and began to see someone else inside of her son's body. "Ashura."

                "What?" Ash blurted surprised to hear that word. 

                Delia put her hands on Ash's head and gazed into his eyes very deeply as if she was looking for something deep down inside of him. "I can see it in your eyes, Ash. You have that provoking stare your father once had whenever I wanted to speak with him. All he cared about was his training and improving his skills to become a Master. He had no time for me, and neither for you."

                "What are you talking about? I'm nothing like him! But maybe if you gave him a chance to train on his own time then maybe he wouldn't have left you in the first place!" He answered wrongfully. His blood pressure shot up like a gun as he awaited the reaction from his mother. 

                A small teardrop cascaded down the reddened face of Delia. She began to relive the memories of how her husband, Ashura, never spent time with her and Ash. Always miles away training and mastering his skills, Delia sat alone at home with no one but her small infant child she dearly loved. Whenever she asked him to spend time with her, he agreed, but came up with a lame excuse to throw it off at the last minute due to training complications. So she was left at home for years to raise Ash herself into the man, or to be more precise, a troubled young adult. Finally on a dark winter morning, Delia awakened and found herself alone in her bed. Lying next to her was a short and sweet note upon Ashura's absence. Never to return to the Pallet house, or to his family, Ashura Ketchum was fading in Delia's lonely heart, with only Ash to live for. 

                "M-Mom… I didn't mean to s-say that." Ash whispered shortly.

                "The day you walked out of that door to begin your journey, I feared you would turn into your Father and follow along his footsteps. And now my nightmare has come true. You're doing just as Ashura had done in his early years of mastering." Delia explained her feelings, beginning to shut out her son. 

                Ash choked and was nearly speechless. Now you've really done it Ketchum. "B-But Mom—"

                "No buts! You know damn right what your Father not only did to me, but yourself. Think about the pain your causing. I wont have it. Not in this house for the second time. I've put up with enough of this bullshit and I can't handle it any more Ash. So before you set out again on your journey after Genesis, don't you dare hurt me or especially Misty again!" She concluded, slapping him across the face and ran up the stairs to grieve alone, once again, in her bedroom. 

                Ash stood at the bottom of the stairwell. Rubbing his burning face. He put the recent episode behind his back and set out into the kitchen to make amends with Misty. Before walking into the kitchen where Misty was probably sitting, twirling her thumbs and speechless, he started to come up with the most understandable explanation for his behavior just a few minutes ago. All he needed was another woman in the house in tears for his wrongful actions.

                As he had predicted, Misty was in the kitchen, but not exactly sitting. She was racing through the cupboards and pulled out several cans of non-perishable foods. She stacked them carefully under her chin and jolted herself towards Ash's unwelcome presence. Before Ash could say anything she raised her hand and narrowed her eyebrows warning him to stay away. Ash followed the frantic woman through the family room, dining room, and even up the stairs. 

                "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ash suggested calmly. 

                Misty sneered and walked into Delia's room, slamming the wooden door in Ash's face. A faint whisper was heard through the under crack of the door and Misty came storming out once again. Like a toddler following his mother, Ash followed Misty. Closer and closer she led the dog to the door and suddenly halted in front of the man. 

                "Finally, you've stopped. Now would you pl—" He said, being interrupted by Misty's puzzled looks. 

                "Stay? I don't think so!" She shouted, opening the door.

                Ash stretched out his arm and slammed the door from stopping her from escaping. "Where do you think you're going?" 

                Misty forcefully pushed the large muscular body away from her meek self. "Back to the Islands! And don't you dare defy the Orange League Of Islands and not return, Ash. They've had it up to _here_ with you not being there. Your presence is that of the essence to the Islands and we are expecting you to return two months after Genesis!" She growled, finally taking the door from his grasp and letting herself out. Pulling her long thick blue robes over her face and body, she ran up the front pathway, opened the picket fence and ran away from the Ketchum home. 

"Dad. I-Is that you?" Came the small and quiet voice from the top of the bunk beds. 

It was in a cold and very dark room the young adult resided in. Tall, thick, muscular and bold, the boy of eighteen stood up in his hot bed and looked down to the door where a small shaded figure was standing in the door well. 

"Yes it's me, Ash." The man replied with a rough and battered voice. 

Ash's heart began to pound faster than it ever had before. Filled with life again as if he were reborn, he glanced down on his Father, Ashura Ketchum, with great joy. 

"Well don't just stand there!" Ash said excitedly, pushing himself down from the top bunk. 

"Foolish boy," Ashura hissed. "I'm not here for you!" 

Suddenly Ash's heart sank. Of course he wouldn't be there for him. After fifteen years of abandonment why would he return? He had no practical reason to. Ash seized for his Father's hand. He could see the reflection of the midwinter moonlight in his identical brown eyes. The eyes narrowed as they looked upon Ash. 

"What?" Ash choked, holding his upper chest with his hand. 

"Good-bye." Ashura whispered and then turned his back again on his son. 

"Dad! Please come back! Don't leave me alone!" Ash cried and ran for his Father who was nowhere to be seen. He fell to the ground as if the fall was never ending. Crying and praying for his Father, he dreamt a hell he feared. 

"HUH!" Ash panted, sweating in his bed. He took one last look at the door well just to make sure it was a dream. Nothing was there. "I am foolish."

After three years without his Mother, this wasn't the one Ash was expecting. The house was lifeless and quiet. He couldn't smell the fresh aroma of the coffee grinds brewing in the coffee maker or the sweet smell of bacon. All he could smell was the pine needles on the dark Christmas tree, which wasn't lightened with all of Delia's favorite ornaments and strings of lights. At first he thought he was dreaming. He pinched himself several times but realized that he was the only one standing in the bottom floor of the house on Christmas day.  Unopened and neatly wrapped presents lied under the tree and called out to Ash to open them. But he resisted the temptation and made way to his Mother's room on the top floor. 

The door opened with its familiar cold squeak and Ash could see Delia lying under ever cover of her bed. Without noise he quickly leapt to the bedside and suddenly Delia rolled over but still asleep. 

"Merry Christmas…Mom." He whispered gently in order not to frighten her. 

There was no reply. Not even a blink of her eye. All she had to give was a single teardrop and a short sniffle from her nose. Ash wiped the tear from her face and held back his emotions. 

"Come on Pikachu." Ash whispered once again. He expected to walk out of the quiet room with Delia by his side, but only left with Pikachu. Pikachu nudged her tiny face into his pajama pant leg and comforted Ash just like always when he was down and feeling depressed. "That's okay Pikachu, there won't be any Christmas in this house today." 

Shutting the door behind him, Delia watched slyly and turned back over in her bed. Crying her self to sleep and away from her son was truly living a nightmare she had been dreading for the past three years. She called out quietly various times to him but not loud enough for him to hear through the floorboards on the ceiling. Trapped in her despair she fell asleep through the day she and Ash always anticipated. 

The front doorbell rang through the lively and awakened Ketchum house. Ash and Delia raced back and forth through the house to gather any last minute forgotten pieces of luggage. Fastening his wristwatch, Ash stumbled over the various packed suitcases and opened the door to a tall man dressed elegantly in a strapping black tuxedo style suit. Most likely he was the Chauffer to take him and his Mother to the Viridian Airport. 

"Aye, hello there! You must be Master Ash Ketchum?" The man said brightly sticking out his badge, which closely resembled a silver feather. 

"Would exactly say 'Master,'" Ash replied feeling quite good about him self. 

The day had finally come. It was the twenty sixth of December and the day was bright and beautiful. Perfect in fact for a journey to center earth. The Chauffer grabbed the suitcases and pulled them down the pathway to the large stretched limo just directly outside of the picket fence. To Ash's surprise, nearly the whole town population of Pallet waited there in the cold for Ash's last and possibly the final departure from Pallet. Once the entire luggage was packed into the trunk of the brilliant black limo, Ash, Delia, and Pikachu gave their regards to the citizens of Pallet Town. People of all ages cheered his name loudly and praised Ash for his succession in training. Some people even compared his success to being better than the famous and fourth member of the Elite. Ash blushed as he waved his last goodbye to the people from the limo sunroof. This was the way to go, Ash thought to him self repeatedly. 

Few words were spoken along the way to the airport. Delia sneaked glances on Ash and smiled lightly until Ash's wandering eyes caught her. She wanted to speak with him more than the world, but the moment wasn't right and her nerves were holding her back. 

Ash caught her looking again. Her lips were moving but no words were shared with him. "Do you want to say something, Mom?"  He asked. 

Delia paused then sighed shortly. 

"Thought so." He continued. 

"Would you just wait Ash? God." She finally answered for the first time in twenty-four hours. "Of course I have something to say."

"Well, spit it out! You wouldn't talk to me Christmas day and I'm still waiting." Ash curled his lips and crossed his muscles. 

Delia gave him a look of utter impatience. Ash uncurled his arms and waited. "I wanted to talk to you yesterday Ash. For years I wanted to talk to you and be with you on Christmas day, but I couldn't because you weren't there. And this year once again you weren't. You're being yourself Ash and it's starting to scare me. You always loved coming home and now it feels to me that you are doing it only for what's right." She explained. 

"And what's next for you? Are you going to run away again after Genesis to train or go back to the Islands? You're future resides within those Islands and so does mine." She continued. 

"It depends totally on what happens after Genesis. I don't want to be stuck in an archipelago of tropical islands for my life. I want to see the world and discover the vagabond inside of myself." Ash said, raising his voice and carried on the conversation with Delia. 

"Well this time I'll be there at your side Ash. I'll be living on the same Island as you and practically in the same house." Delia repeated taking out a small pamphlet like blueprint to a small house by the oceanfront on Pumelo Island. The blueprints were small and large enough for Delia. It was a two-flight home just like the one in Pallet, except for a mountainous field in the backyard; there was a vast sparkling ocean of blue water. "It's home." 

Ash picked up the blueprint and envisioned himself at a home just like in Pallet where he would spend his future years with his Mother. Of course he would have a house of his own on the island near the stadium, but it was nothing without his Mother and he slowly gave in to the offer of a lifetime. 

For the remaining two hours, Ash and Delia sat in the limo and had a quality chat they hadn't really had for three years straight. They discussed plans for moving after Genesis had taken place and laid out their ideas on the new home. It was to look the same on both exterior and interior except hardwood floors would be laid instead of carpet. Delia had always wanted the hardwood floors but could never afford the cost. A single mother of one with only a single day job of cleaning was just enough to put food on the table and shelter Ash and herself through the years. But she saved her money for her son and soon hoped that one day he would support her as she did for him. And that's what Ash was about to do. Her dreams were coming true at last. The constant worrying of the whereabouts of Ash was soon to come to an end. 

A few hours later they found themselves boarding the private silver tone jet in the runway of the Viridian City International Airport. Before Ash was boarded two men wearing black suits greeted him respectfully. There, they presented him with a folded silver silk cloak, which made Ash's boy sooth when his fingertips touched the folds. 

"Master Ketchum, you are presented to wear this hooded cloak uniformly when entering the ancient city of Genesis. Before your arrival to the palace you will be given your final gift of assurance. Enjoy your flight." The men said synchronized like robots. The tension of their voices frightened Ash as he boarded the jet. 

"Thanks…" Ash stuttered. Pikachu sat quietly and curiously on Ash's left shoulder. 

Once he was seated and buckled in safely with his Mother, the jet was ready to take off for the long twenty-four hour flight to center earth. The jet engines roared fiercely as the jet wheels began to slowly move the jet along the long and narrow runway. For never being on a jet or plane, Ash was taking the turbulence quite well. Pikachu had perked her ears up on end. The constant shaking and acceleration of the jet was scaring her. But Ash comforted her and held her in his hands to protect one of the only friends he had in the world. 

"Please stay seating in your destined area, for the jet will be in the air within seconds. The estimated arrival time for center earth is tomorrow afternoon at 1 o'clock pm. Enjoy your flight." The Pilots voice came on the intercom throughout the jet. 

Ash held his Mother's hand tight as they soared off into the sky leaving their past, present, and future of Pallet behind their innocent backs. 


	6. Where it begins

Chapter 6- Where it begins 

**                Authors Notes: **This chapter will have various scenes with abstract writings. Please note that the definitions of the word(s) will not be placed until the end of this episode or the beginning of the second episode, for the words have great meaning and depth. Thank-you and enjoy. 

                Flying past the stretches of thick white clouds, the private jet soared through the sky to the center of earth. The jet was forcefully breaking the sound barrier and slicked through the air like a bullet being shot from a loaded gun. It was only hours before the arrival at the center earth airport and most important, the Kingdom of Genesis. Ash tipped his head on his left shoulder and was falling into a deep sleep with a spiraling and jagged vortex surrounding his dreaming self. When his feet landed on the brisk and darkened black floor he started to see himself in a large circular room supported by ten marble columns. Tied around them where silk cloths of blue and silver. Ash backed away and bumped his back into a large statue of a cloaked man with a long carved beard and his hands were holding what looked like to be a silver glass ball. It was much like a legendary Chi power orb. Suddenly, while observing the statue, there was a knock at the front French doors. The doors rumbled as a loud and piercing knock was signaled. 

                "Yes?" Ash said, peering his eyes through the tiny hole. 

                It was a man dressed in a dark cloak.

                "I am here to speak with the Ketchum family, sir." He said coldly. 

                Ash opened the door and allowed the man to enter. The man removed his hood and reached into his pocket for a long roll of parchment with calligraphic writings. Delia came walking in slowly to the front entrance. 

                "Your Mrs. Ketchum I presume?" He asked.

                "Yes. Is there a problem?" Delia answered, leaning against the statue. 

                "I am here to read you this notice, which I will regret to say in a few moments." He replied, clearing his throat and unfolding the long parchment. 

                _Dear Mrs. Delia and Ash Ketchum,_

_                In the deepest depths of our hearts, we have written this letter to inform you that you will no longer be returning back to your home of Pallet. _

                The man paused and the parchment fell to the ground. Once it landed it combusted into massive flames. They heated the room and scorched the eyes of the man. His skin sizzled as he cried in agony from the deep pain of the burning flesh. He fell to the ground, screaming for his life. Delia screamed and tried to retrieve the rest of the burning parchment. Suddenly the man disappeared, along with the parchment, and the notice of not returning home frightened them. Delia was speechless as Ash found himself falling back to reality. 

                Ash awakened with a cold sweat and a brief jump of fear. He gripped the seat material and looked around the area to see if he was dreaming once again. The thought of being delusional crossed his mind various times. He found himself alone in the room. Pikachu who was nestled in a ball and sleeping comfortably occupied his Mother's seat. She purred softly to the sound of water down the hall from the private cubicle. Ash stood up and followed the sounds of the water. He came to the closed door of the bathroom and suspected it was Delia inside doing her make-up. And it was. She opened the door and smiled. 

                "You better get changed Ash, we arrive in twenty minutes.  

                Ash shook his head and looked down onto his left arm where a brand new silver watch was tied around his wrist. It was nearly twenty to one and each turn of the hour hand made him feel sick to his stomach. He joined his Mother back into the private cubicle and tried on the cloak he was given just before boarding the jet.  It was exactly his size and a comfortable fit around his body. The material was silver silk and reflected the light of the sky when it peered through the windows. On the edge of the openings for the hands there were writings, which looked to be like an ancient and forgotten language. They were in the form of the astrological and mystic Rune writings that were only used thousands of years ago by ancient civilizations. Wearing the gift of the cloak made Ash feel more powerful as a Pokemon Trainer. Indeed it did, and this was his first step to becoming a Master. 

                "Well that's a sure fit. You look good in it," Delia said, tugging on the ends of the cloak. "Hell, you look awesome. You could be mistaken for a Master." 

                "Sure mom," Ash said, rolling his eyes under the hood. Pikachu snickered behind him. 

                Just a few minutes later, the jet made cloud break and began to sly lower to the ground. Out of the windows they could start to see a massive change in landscape. The green fields changed to thick and rugged terrain filled with boulders and thick brown soil. Ash the jet flew closer the land began to rise into fully-grown mountains. They expanded farther than their eyes could see. Ancient ruins crumbled at various peaks of the mountains and were covered gracefully by foliage and vines of the vast forest. Signs of the Kingdom drew closer. Ash's blood was at its highest pressure as the jet began to land on the runway between the mountains. He could feel the turbulence in his body. It was shaking him violently minute by minute. Finally the wheels of the jet met the paved runway. The jet ran swiftly down the runway as the acceleration decreased slowly. Finally the jet came to a complete stop. 

                "Thank-you for flying with us patiently. We ask you to follow the orders given to you once departing from the jet. Enjoy your stay and good luck." The Pilot's voice came from the sound system. 

                Ash was the first to get up. He was shaking and couldn't wait to see the spectacular view of the kingdom just a few kilometers ahead. Pikachu was the second, followed by Delia who was looking in a circular pocket mirror for any last minute changes to her make-up. The jet door opened and Ash breathed in the air he long so dreamed to. It was moist and mild; if it were more perfect than it was, he would call it heaven. 

                They walked down the applied staircase and were greeted by two guides. Both the man and the woman were dressed in the finest robes. They were long, majestic, and rich. The man wore a cape along with his silver silk and the woman wore a soft and transparent robe, which sparkled different colors each time the light of the sun had reflected its rays upon it. 

                "Welcome," said the meek voice of the woman. She had a very slight and mixed accent. "To Centro-Terra young one." Her silver lips stretched happily. 

                The man stepped forward with a jeweled case. He opened it and pulled out a set of arm bracelets and choker, which were engraved with a golden italicized Runic phrase.  He slipped the choker and set of bracelets on Ash's bare arms. They were very cold and made his body feel rapidly odd once they were placed on him. 

                "Solemn, Masteris enage vos farrick al terra. Welcome." The man said in a very different language, which Ash had never heard in his life. 

                Ash stood puzzled as the man smiled upon him. Delia couldn't help but smile and nod to their greeters. 

                "Solemn, Master of light and true Devine of Earth. Welcome to Centro-Terra." The man repeated in a more clear and understanding way. 

                "My name is Ash, not S-Solemn, or whatever you just called me." Ash answered confused. Who was Solemn? 

                "Here you will be known as Solemn, and the other, Salem." The man explained turning Ash around to a glorious sight he could only dream of. 

                There it was, in the center of the chain of mountains and the vastly green tropical forest was the kingdom. The masterpiece and focal point of the structure, nearly one hundred kilometers away, was a brilliant and unbelievable carving of the grand Master, Genesis. It was larger than the tallest mountain itself and hard to believe that it was real or just an illusion. The life size statue erected from the center mountain and the two long arms stretched out from left to right. In the palms of Genesis' hands were two Temples. In the left were the Temple of the Earth, and Air. The right palm occupied the Temple of Fire and Water. Each Temple had signified the foundation of the elements, and elements of the Pokemon. However they were very difficult to see, the turrets on the top signified their meaning. Each turret had a blazing fire of each color according to their element. 

                "Is this man made?" Ash choked with his eyes on the front end of the kingdom. In the back was the palace itself and the battlefield. 

                "Every stone, carving, and design." The woman announced proudly. 

                "Now, it is required that you wear these jewels and cloak we have entrusted you to wear at all times when in the kingdom and palace. They both have great significant and historical meanings to them." The man said sternly. "During your stay and for years to come you will be taught the language of Genesis. You are required to learn this because only the true Master who can accomplish this will be identified in the highest level in Mastering, being Sacred." 

                Ash nodded and still couldn't get over the fact on how huge and well preserved the kingdom was after thousands of years. The border of the kingdom was surrounded by giant columns with a statue of Genesis standing at the top of each one. Vines and wild flowers grew along the columns, creating a very mystical touch to the scene.  His limbs tightened, mouth curled, and eyes narrowed. He was there, finally to prove that he was a true master at heart. 

- **End of Chapter**

Well it has been so long since I have written this… so I kind of lost my touch on it and forgot some important things I planned for it, but I'm sure I can bring back my memory if I continue it. Anyways, the next chapter might possibly be up soon. 

Pronunciations:

"Solemn, Masteris enage vos farrick al terra."

- So-lem Master-rees in-AH-j vase ferr-rick al (as in the name) terra (like the name)   


End file.
